From Grade A to Gangster
by franfran5643
Summary: Living her life as a normal teen with family problems is one thing. When she is suddenly thrown into a life filled with guns,and gore, against her will, how will Yuki coop, along with a certain albino who has shown an unhealthy interest in her. ShiroxOC
1. Chapter 1

It feels like it's been hours, weeks, but in reality it's been seconds. The raised voices invade my ears and reach my eye's causing a chain reaction. The tears flow down onto the plain white sheets, yet my expression does not change, stoic as ever. The wall has caught my interest more that the rest of the world. Still the yell breaks my concentration; thought; peace of mind. It's going to have to end sometime right? When the voices suddenly stop I let out an unknown breath. My body relaxes and I almost decide to get up and leave my sanctuary. The completely white room, with white, gray or black furniture. Some metal, some wood. Whatever I could find, could buy. Colors are overrated. My arms start to come from behind my head, slowly and then a horrid noise, once again reaches my ears. I shoot up from the bed. Surprise and fear in my eyes. Someone had just broken glass and shattered my life. I ran into the kitchen, my heart sinking even lower than I thought possible. My mother lay there, the back of her head bleeding. I look to my father who is staring at me also, in a weird, surprised glaze that was so, lifeless. I look and see his beer bottle in his hand, unbroken, the I turn to the window. Shattered. My dad fell over, a knife in his back. Realization hit me, hard and I sprinted towards the door, grabbing my cell phone.

There was someone in my house killing my loved one in the middle of the day, 12:33 pm. I punched three numbers into my phone and continued to run down my apartments stairs and out into the street. I headed for the busiest street, closest to where we lived.

"Hello, 911 what is you emergency?" A women asked through the cellular device.

"Hi I'm at Sunnybrook and 9th street. I'm running from my house, Sunnybrook Apartments where my parents where just killed. I'm head for the Safeway off of Fencer Street. Please h-hurry," I said staying calm, knowing I could mourn later. Though I was running out of breath.

"We are sending police over right now ma'am," She said calmly. I wanted to scream at her that my parents had just been killed, but they must be trained of stay calm in this kind if situation.

I kept running. Leaving my phone on I ran at full speed all the way. It must have been the adrenaline that kept me going. I was almost to Fencer when a car pulled up beside me. The SUV was black with tinted windows. Driving up a little farther than where I was, then it turned sideways and blocked me off, on the sidewalk. My heart clenched and I could feel my feet reacting on there own. Darting to the street I ran past the van barely missing it as it tried to back up into me. Getting faster and faster, I could see the cars, rushing along Fencer and knew I was almost there. Hearing the police sirens was something I never though I'd be happy to hear. My eyes held hope in them, yet the black car had something else in mind. The right side door swung open revealing a man with flat silver hair who was smiling mischievously. He reached out to grab me and I stopped, the car continued and while I headed for the house to my right. I knew they would get me before I got to Safeway or even Fencer. Shaking as I ran, tears ran down my face again. I was going to die.

How did I go from being a semi, happy kid with semi happy parent; go from a fairly normal day to being chased by murderers. Being an orphan. I wanted to scream but my breath was being used for energy to run.

Skipping over the wooden fence I headed into the back yard and dived into the dog house, luckily with no dog inside. My phone was still on with 911 on the other side.

I picked it up and spoke quickly, "They have me and I'm dead. Couldn't make it to Safeway sorry," and hung up, curling into a ball at the far corner of the dog house. Muffling my breath, I closed my eyes, hanging my head in my knee's. Taking short breath's just so I wouldn't die. Tears silently running down my face. The anxiety was too much for me. Everything became really quiet. Like silence before the storm.

"Boo," The silver haired man peaked through the hole to the dog house and I finally screamed.

Screaming for my dead parent, from fear, from today and the gun in his hand. My breath was shaky and my face wet from the tears.

He chuckled as I fell silent, "So 're ya gunna come out 'ere or 'm I gunna hafta come 'nd getchya?" He asked. I just sat there shaking, "Well Imma guessin' that's a 'no', so jus' sit still for me 'k?"

I closed my eye's in anticipation while he cocked his gun. decisions

"Night, night Sweetie," and with that something pierced my skin, making me drowsy, falling to darkness as he moved into the dog house, dragging me out to the great unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

I never figured that I'd open up my eyes again. Though, right now, I'm not sure I really wanted to. My cold blue eyes slowly opened, dreary and blurry. While trying to move my hands to wipe my eyes I realized that they were Ties. To a chair. Shooting straight up, twisting and turning in a flurry of attempts to escape, I caught my captures attention.

"Mai, mai, looks like she's awake, Aizen. Shiro," the silver hair man purred. The smile still perched on his face. Frozen in fear, I could do nothing but observe.

"So she is," a man with brown slicked back hair, I assumed was Aizen, said. His brown eyes examined me thoroughly.

"And the fun begins," said a older teen, probably seventeen. I assumed he was Shiro. He had the whitest skin I'd ever seen, and gold eyes surrounded by black, where the white should be. This "Shiro" also held a toothy smile, more malicious than the others.

Somehow I found my voice, though it was barely audible to my disappointment, "Please let me l-leave."

It was a idiotic request with and inevitable answer and I knew it. Couldn't be more pathetic then asking what I'm doing here. In all honesty, I didn't give a piss. Be blunt and they'll know I mean business.

"You don't wanna know why your here? And by all meany ain't chya smarter than that gal? Ya know afta all the trouble we went ta get chya we won't just let chya leave without givin' us what we want. Heh," Shiro said, breaking out into a heart stopping chuckle. Soon it evolved into an all out laugh.

The two other men look pleased. I closed my eyes and tried to force the terrified look on my face into an indifferent one. Sadly the attempt was causing tears that threatened to be seen. Taking a shaky breath in, then out I open my eye. Finding courage, I try again.

"I doubt I have anything you want. Would you please, just let me leave," I started out strong fading out as my second sentence came out of my mouth. Having already seen their faces, they were not going to let me go.

Rationality was coming back into my mind and I didn't like it. My fist was clenching and unclenching and yet again I closed my eyes. Leaning my head back I release another breath stronger then the ones before.

Opening these blue, ice cold eyes of mine I speak like a new person, "What do you want from me."

Very original.

"Now that's the question to ask," This time Aizen spoke, "We would like you to join our family. Seeing as you have none now."

He smirked as he got a reaction from me, "Why would you want me? Besides wouldn't it be hard to harbor a kidnapped child for to long?"

"Hm, well believe it or not, Yuki," He purred, "We've been watching you. First in your class, academically, and in your Martial Arts Dojo. A 3rd degree black belt in Tae Kwan Do, almost record setting scores, you're like a perfect...machine. And besides that point, there's no going back. Everyone thinks your dead, burned to dead in your apartments along with your parents."

I frowned at the machine part. When he said that the world thought I was dead, I froze. I might as well be if there was no rescue for me here.

"Yer a social outcast with parents who couldn't stop fightin' long enough to give ya the time of day. I say we did ya a favor and so now all ya hafta do ta repay us is give us yer services for the rest of yer life," Shiro said giving his input with that shit eating smile.

"I never asked you for your help. And you're right, I was a machine so I could get out of that kind of life. You more ruined it-" I was backhanded across my face.

"How dare you speak to Aizen-sama like that wench. Especially when he's offering you a new life," a new voice spoke up. Apparently he had been behind me. He was black with dreads and blindfold like glass implying he is blind.

"Kaname, this is all a shock to 'er. Can' be 'elp if she speaks outta term 'er now?" The silver haired man spoke up again.

"Ichimaru," Aizen put his hand up, "Kaname," they both fell silent, "Yuki. You don't have much choice in this. Either join us willfully or be forced. The later is not in your best interest so I suggest instead of dwelling in the past see this as a new opportunity. I'll ask you one more time, will you join us?"

My hands twitch; the tears are fighting to come out. The place where Kaname hit me still stings and I'm being asked to respond and sadly I cannot find words. Aizen's questions keeps running through my head, words by word. The possibilities run through my mind, and amidst this craziness a plan formed in my head. I let the tears fall and jerk my head up so fast they fall fast to the ground.

I stare at him with intense eyes, letting him know this is NOT what I want.

Shiro just chuckles, "Fine, but only because I have no where else to go."

"Well then I guess we shoul' take ya ta mee' the rest of the gang, ne Aizen-_sama,_" Shiro said recovering from his muffled laughing fit.

"I guess we should," even Aizen started to chuckle. And with that my hands were untied and I was led out to the car which stole my original life away.

_So it begins._

The windows were tinted inside and out in the back seat so I could barely see out, or even where we were going anyways. Doesn't mean I wouldn't try in the subtlest of ways. Eventually I took in seeing as much as I could from the front window. Eventually I got the name of an unfamiliar street.

Brokers Street. There was no Brokers Street near anywhere I've been.

I was compelled to ask Ichimaru where we were, but that gut feeling said I get an answer the would make the situation even worse. Kaname was driving, Shiro in shotgun and Aizen, along with Ichimaru, sitting next to me putting me in the middle.

"You're correct we are no longer in Minnesota, but the rest of the information is...classified as of right now," Aizen told me, "I seen your face when we passed Broker's."

"Oh," was my reply.

The drive was awkward and quiet.

Finally when the car was parked and the ignition was turned off did anyone speak, "Get out," thank you Kaname for the warm welcome.

Not like I had much of a choice with Ichimaru pushing me out right behind Aizen. When I tried to Step out the car Gin was still pushing me while things got dizzy like the world was still spinning, so sadly I was falling. Somehow a white blur caught me, moving from the other side of the car to get here too.

"'Ey, girl, when's the las' time ya ate somethin'?" Shiro asked.

"T-the morning of my parents murder," I said quietly with venom.

"Hn, well we need ta getchya somethin' don' we," Ichimaru said 'matter of factly'.

So we get inside the large, almost abandoned apartment and the first thing I see, is a lot of blue blocking the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

The windows were tinted inside and out in the back seat so I could barely see out, or even where we were going anyways. Doesn't mean I wouldn't try in the subtlest of ways. Eventually I took in seeing as much as I could from the front window. Eventually I got the name of an unfamiliar street.

Brokers Street. There was no Brokers Street near anywhere I've been.

I was compelled to ask Ichimaru where we were, but that gut feeling said I get an answer the would make the situation even worse. Kaname was driving, Shiro in shotgun and Aizen, along with Ichimaru, sitting next to me putting me in the middle.

"You're correct we are no longer in Minnesota, but the rest of the information is...classified as of right now," Aizen told me, "I seen your face when we passed Broker's."

"Oh," was my reply.

The drive was awkward and quiet.

Finally when the car was parked and the ignition was turned off did anyone speak, "Get out," thank you Kaname for the warm welcome.

Not like I had much of a choice with Ichimaru pushing me out right behind Aizen. When I tried to Step out the car Gin was still pushing me while things got dizzy like the world was still spinning, so sadly I was falling. Somehow a white blur caught me, moving from the other side of the car to get here too.

"'Ey, girl, when's the las' time ya ate somethin'?" Shiro asked.

"T-the morning of my parents murder," I said quietly with venom.

"Hn, well we need ta getchya somethin' don' we," Ichimaru said 'matter of factly'.

So we get inside the large, almost abandoned apartment and the first thing I see, is a lot of blue blocking the entrance.

I look again and I see a guy, either 17-18, maybe older standing in front of the door. He's fit with muscles everywhere and the thing that sticks out the most about him is his teal blue eyes and matching hair and eyebrows. He looks really pissed off for a strange reason.

"Yo, Grim waz up," Shiro says going up and giving him a manly pat on the back.

"Eh? Nothin' much, just came out for a smoke. This her?" He replied.

"Hn, the one and only," Shiro explains, "Wouldn't believe how much trouble she's been."

I send him a glare and he chuckles, moving past this "Grim"to open the door. Kaname moves in first, then Ichimaru, me, Aizen, Shiro and finally Grim. Being lead by five men to the kitchen got really awkward. Testosterone times five is not something women want to be around. It felt suffocating. In chance to try and distract myself from it I look around the apartment. It was more like a mansion. Obviously the outside look was to mask the grandness of the inside. No wonder the place looked utterly vacant. It took us at least five minutes to get to the kitchen. That's saying a lot as we kept a steady pace. When we finally got there an egg was already there for me. Looking at Aizen then back at the egg the getting the okay from him to eat it. It was gone before you could say "wait".

"Wan' another?" Shiro asked with that god forsaken smile again.

"Please," I said, holding the venom. I was extremely hungry.

And so another delicious egg, sunny-side up appeared before me, from another extremely pale hand that wasn't Shiro's to my surprise this time, "Here," he said.

"Thanks," I said taking the plate from his hands, eating slower, actually tasting it.

"How nice of you to do that Ulquiorra," Ichimaru said eyeing him suspiciously.

"It was already there and I didn't want it," Ulquiorra replied to him.

As I finished eating, Aizen decided to speak, "Now that your nourished, I think it's time to meet you're new brothers and sisters."

First thing that ran through my mind was, _WTF?_ And again, being lead through, what seems like never ending hallways by six, testosterone overflowing, MEN gets really uncomfortable. I'm glad (sarcasm) three had to be in front and in back of me. It's almost like they can all read my mind. The outside of the place looked huge, but could be easily disregarded because it looks like individual apartments too. Knowing it was all connected inside was mind blowing. Not to mention the outside really needs a paint job.

"Why don't chya take a seat while Aizen-sama here calls the res' of th' gan'," Shiro says pointing out a couch that looks like it could hold about two, fairly skinny people.

To my dismay, it seemed as I sat down, four out of the eight of the people there moved to sit next to me. Ulquiorra, Grim, Gin and Shiro all looked at each other meaningfully before Shiro came up and plopped next to me. Not only was he REALLY close but just to piss off the others, put his arm around me, moving both him and I closer. Stiffening, I slowly turned my head up towards him, wondering just what he was thinking.

"Well one of us needs ta make sure that ya don' run when they ge' 'ere," Shiro said seeming to have read my mind. People here are pretty good at doing that.

The first person to arrive in the room was a tall lanky man, followed by a blond haired man considerably shorter than him. They both had eye patches on yet the tall lanky one had a much more menacing aura around him then the puppy like blonde behind him. Next enter the large room was an old man with dark skin and scars all around his face. Behind him, in this order was a man who looked like a bulky Indian, another bulky gay man in disgustingly revealing clothes, and another tan skinned, skinny blonde long hair man. Next was a fairly short man with scruffy black hair that was ruffly pulled into a pony tail, following him was a bulk Chinese looking man with a bowl cut. Proceeding through the door was now a brutish looking man with a snaggle tooth hanging from his bottom lip. I swear I wanted to run after the group seemed never ending. Shiro only gripped my shoulder tighter, either to comfort me or so reassure me I wasn't going anywhere.

Other then the two first men that enter, the others all gathered in a designated corner, everyone disguising something except the old man who sat in front of them in a chair fit for a king. Same with the tall lanky man though his guy didn't have any one to talk to. He just looked more relaxed then his 'partner'. I almost felt bad for what seemed like his subordinate.

Next to come in was a very tired looking man, tallish, with brown, wavy hair that almost reached his shoulders. Behind him was a kid, who look twelve to thirteen with blonde hair that was straight and also almost reached her shoulders. The next set of people to show up through the door were all women. The seeming leader was a dark skinned women with blonde hair who was, well matured, along with another dark skinned lady, the only difference I could see was that the others hair was brown, long and wavy. The next two following close behind them was a girl with dark long hair and an incredibly longed sleeved shirt with a rather tom-boyish girl with ear lengthen hair. The blonde women sat in the seat closest to the old man who was closest to the brown haired man who was closest to Aizen Kaname and Ichimaru, who were closest to Shiro and I. Ulquiorra soon took his seat in between the seats of the blond and the tall lanky man. Grim besides the lanky on, and still four seats remand open.

The next to come in was a bulky Mexican guy, with his head partially shaved. Behind him a black man with piercings in the shape of a Mohawk. Then followed in a black haired man with a long tube like helmet in his left hand and two ball shaped heads in the other. And finally the last to arrive was a guy with pink hair, glasses an creepy orange eye, who looked like he wanted to dissect, not only me but everyone he could lay eyes on.

"I'm glad all of you and your Fraciones could assemble for this important meeting. Not only are we here for the matter of the winter war against the Shinigami, but also to welcome our newest member and a potential trump card. Please welcome, Yuki **Koroshi** Going in order of rank, left to right, dear Yuki, is Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporro Granz, **Aaroniero Arruruerie**, and finally Yammy Llargo. Behind some of them are their Fraciones and I will leave it up to them to introduce themselves along with the rest of our gang who weren't able to make it today.To introduce ourselves formally, I am Aizen Sosuke, to the right of me is Gin Ichimaru and to the left, Kaname Tousen and the man whom you're seating next to is our best, Hichigo Shirosaki. Now then getting down to business.Sadly we do not have any open rooms or apartments, so if she could join a rank here, meaning you'd have to train her, please volunteer now," Aizen said giving a long winded speech for my introduction.

Surprisingly many hands shot up. Ulquiorra's, Grimmjow's, Nnoitra's, Szayel's, and Shiro's. Later on even Starrk's hand raised slightly. I know Aizen must be offering a raise to who'll ever watch me, yet I still blushed slightly to see who all 'wanted' me. It was new. Too bad by the end of tomorrow night, I'd be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro's POV 3 Days Earlier

Aizen called another meeting today, just for us espada, heh. This means we're gonna be in _that _room. Fun. The great white chair, along with the expensive and electronic table that should have cost a fortune. It makes me feel right at home. Propping my feet on the table while the other slowpokes walk in, I realized that Aizen had quit a happy look on him. _Well this'll be good,_ I think sarcastically.

"Welcome my Espada. After month's of searching, we believe we may have found a sufficient replacement for our lost comrades," Aizen announces quickly glancing at Grimmjow, who's arm had just been healed from Tousen's wrath.

Nnoitra decides he's input was necessary, "What just one person for Grimmjow's entire group? They can't be that good. Beside, he losses them, and get's a replacement, well ain't this nice _justice_."

Tousen stiffens as if he agrees. I believe I do too, but the look on Aizen's face seems as if he has a different plan.

"Grimmjow won't automatically get them, and no, right now they are not that powerful. That brings me to the most important part of this meeting, I need one of you to train her, and fast. Her first mission will be a week from her arrival," Aizen explained.

Many scoffs where heard, and also whispers among the espada, "Why bring _her_ into our group if she's gunna need trainin'?" Grimmjow asked, venom in his voice.

"Because of 'er potential. She migh' even pass ya up Grim," Gin imputed. Grimmjow scoffed.

"We were going to leave her be , at least until she reached the age of twenty, but because of certain events it has been decided that she'll need to brought in now and lead down a path more suited to our groups well being. Also before I forget, unlike most fraccion, her espada will get all of the money she'll receive on a mission instead of partial. Until she turns twenty that is,"Aizen said finalizing it in a voice not even god would challenge, "Then do we have any volunteers?"

He finished off by sending pictures of her down the table, one for each of us. It was way to obvious this had been taken without her knowing it. She had white skin that was tanned over some years in some sun. Big, wavy brown hair that was long and had blond streaks intertwined. Finally the characteristic that stood out the most was her piercing icy blue eyes. Here face seemed to be smooth and flawless and her body was fairly short and small. It was hard to believe this girl would stand a chance even living here. The expression she wore was solemn, yet not content.

"Her moms a druggy and her fathers an alcoholic and lost his first job from it. Her kind is a dieing breed. She was working a part time job to pay the bills along with her father and almost had to drop out because her father lost his job. She was determined to get a full ride scholarship and defiantly has the brain. The school was aware of this and offered him a job as a janitor, the only reason being so that they could keep their prize student who would put them on the board. Normally they wouldn't even care, but this girl was their top. They even went as far as to give her a scholarship to any club she so chooses. Martial Art, which she excelled in greatly, achieving belts extremely fast surprisingly. Back to the topic, we wanted her to drop out, because a dropout is a nobody who can disappear much more easily than a somebody with a high school diploma. Also, she'll most likely be our chameleon as she looks the most like a good citizen out of the rest of us. Thus our situation now," Tousen says. Many more eyes where interested.

"I'll ask once more," Aizen says with much more of a smirk, "any volunteers?"

I for one raised my arm saying, "Why not?"

Then came Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and finally Starrk.

"Yo, Aizen how we gonna decide?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was planing on letting her decide in our next meeting. I figure it should be punishment fofr not following along the path we had set. Also I need someone to go with Gin to pick her up," Aizen replied.

"I'll go, gives me a first look (in person) at the gal," I say before any one of the others could. She was gonna be mine.

Yuki's POV Present time

"Now then Yuki, who will be your new sensei?" Aizen asked, a cold glint in his eyes.

I stare at him like a deer in headlights. _He really wants me to pick, I don't even know who these people are!_ is what I think.

The man name Nnoitra speaks up, "Oi, women, ya better pick me or I'll make you life hell here, got that..." and while he got everyone's attention with threats a sharp pain was shot through my arm.

"Hey don't listen to him, and you better say my name unless you want me ta cut yer arm though and through with meh nail, girl," Shiro whispered into my ear. The pain in my arm became more intense as Nnoitra got louder.

"Shirosaki-san,"I screamed.

Everyone looked at me in surprise and I blushed in embarrassment. Shiro covered up my scratch on my arm with his hand over my shoulder.

"A-are you kidding? You want that lazy- oh I get it. Heh let her sit by me and I'll make her scream my name out too," Nnoitra said quieting his voice.

"You sure you'd like Shiro-san here to be your sensei?" Aizen asked to be sure.

Shiro put slight pressure on the deep scratch which made me say, "Yes."

The albino then lifted me with ease and put me in his lap deepening my blush into a further crimson. Most of the people who wanted to take me in as their students either looked pissed or disappointed. Even the stoic looking Ulquiorra showed a flash of disappointment.

Snapping back to reality because of Shiro's hands rapping around me I flinch and ask, " What are you doing creeper?"

"Tsk, tsk, it's not creeper but sensei, and I'm just trying t o make you more comfortable instead in that cramped spot. Now, don't make a scene," he said. The rest of this meeting's going to suck. Ass.

I don't know how I made it through the meeting. I mean, what does that Shiro think, I'm his new bitch or something! Well it's good he got it all out now because I'm going to high tail it out of here the first chance I get. After another five minutes of searching around the place we get to some large white doors. I swear half of the place must be underground or something. It's like a freaking city. He opens them with ease relieving an apartment large enough to be a penthouse.

"Well here we 're home sweet home. Now sit still on that couch ova there while I take a shower," Shiro announced to me.

Sitting on the couch I waited for him to go behind closed white doors to even move. I look around the room and finally find the thing I'm searching for, a window. Luckily it's open. I look outside and see a camera. It's turned in the opposite way, towards the street. Then I look down and feel sick. We were on the fifth floor. Each window had a small ledge which allowed me little safety but I had to get out of here. Climbing onto the ledge was half of the challenge. Then I slipped to next, on the edge so as not to be seen by the residence that lived with it. One down three more to go. My heart was racing so fast that I thought I'd be found out just because of it. Slowly I reached for the ledge with my hand and just before I could grab a hold of it my foot slipped sending me falling past the second floor. Though my shoulder was strained greatly I just barely grabbed onto the first floor ledge and save myself from great pain everywhere else. I let go of the ledge and rolled in the dried up grass in hopes to sustain my fall from the still, great height. My body was a little shaken up but nothing broken or sprained. Next was the fence. Running up to it, I put my foot in one of it's metal holes and jumped the rest, avoiding the motion sensors. The other side was grassy and like a different world. A big hill was in front of me which I ran up with ease, and at the top was a playground, beyond that, civilization. I was almost there.

A noise brought me back from my deep thought. I looked around and saw the swing moving without anyone on it. Fear poured through me as I was with another person.

"Yo Yuki," Said a chilling voice behind me, "Have a nice run?"

Quickly, I turned around to see golden eyes surrounded by black.

"Ya actually I did!" I screamed at I tried to kick him. He dodged and came at me with great speed. I dodged most of his punches, one or two having to be blocked before I caught him off guard and punched him in the face. Surprise was my downfall as he smirked behind my hand. He grabbed my hand and twisted in a way that shouldn't be humanly possible. He was half naked, with only his saggy

jeans and high top vans on, so I was surprised when he got handcuffs out.

"I was almost naked and ready to get in the shower when I heard the window open. It took me a few minutes to register but I caught on. I'm the espada's best fighter and," He leaned in close to my face, almost touching me, "the fastest deary."

After that he pulled me up, heaving me over his shoulders and back to my new prison. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro's POV 3 Days Earlier

Aizen called another meeting today, just for us espada, heh. This means we're gonna be in _that _room. Fun. The great white chair, along with the expensive and electronic table that should have cost a fortune. It makes me feel right at home. Propping my feet on the table while the other slowpokes walk in, I realized that Aizen had quit a happy look on him. _Well this'll be good,_ I think sarcastically.

"Welcome my Espada. After month's of searching, we believe we may have found a sufficient replacement for our lost comrades," Aizen announces quickly glancing at Grimmjow, who's arm had just been healed from Tousen's wrath.

Nnoitra decides he's input was necessary, "What just one person for Grimmjow's entire group? They can't be that good. Beside, he losses them, and get's a replacement, well ain't this nice _justice_."

Tousen stiffens as if he agrees. I believe I do too, but the look on Aizen's face seems as if he has a different plan.

"Grimmjow won't automatically get them, and no, right now they are not that powerful. That brings me to the most important part of this meeting, I need one of you to train her, and fast. Her first mission will be a week from her arrival," Aizen explained.

Many scoffs where heard, and also whispers among the espada, "Why bring _her_ into our group if she's gunna need trainin'?" Grimmjow asked, venom in his voice.

"Because of 'er potential. She migh' even pass ya up Grim," Gin imputed. Grimmjow scoffed.

"We were going to leave her be , at least until she reached the age of twenty, but because of certain events it has been decided that she'll need to brought in now and lead down a path more suited to our groups well being. Also before I forget, unlike most fraccion, her espada will get all of the money she'll receive on a mission instead of partial. Until she turns twenty that is,"Aizen said finalizing it in a voice not even god would challenge, "Then do we have any volunteers?"

He finished off by sending pictures of her down the table, one for each of us. It was way to obvious this had been taken without her knowing it. She had white skin that was tanned over some years in some sun. Big, wavy brown hair that was long and had blond streaks intertwined. Finally the characteristic that stood out the most was her piercing icy blue eyes. Here face seemed to be smooth and flawless and her body was fairly short and small. It was hard to believe this girl would stand a chance even living here. The expression she wore was solemn, yet not content.

"Her moms a druggy and her fathers an alcoholic and lost his first job from it. Her kind is a dieing breed. She was working a part time job to pay the bills along with her father and almost had to drop out because her father lost his job. She was determined to get a full ride scholarship and defiantly has the brain. The school was aware of this and offered him a job as a janitor, the only reason being so that they could keep their prize student who would put them on the board. Normally they wouldn't even care, but this girl was their top. They even went as far as to give her a scholarship to any club she so chooses. Martial Art, which she excelled in greatly, achieving belts extremely fast surprisingly. Back to the topic, we wanted her to drop out, because a dropout is a nobody who can disappear much more easily than a somebody with a high school diploma. Also, she'll most likely be our chameleon as she looks the most like a good citizen out of the rest of us. Thus our situation now," Tousen says. Many more eyes where interested.

"I'll ask once more," Aizen says with much more of a smirk, "any volunteers?"

I for one raised my arm saying, "Why not?"

Then came Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and finally Starrk.

"Yo, Aizen how we gonna decide?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was planing on letting her decide in our next meeting. I figure it should be punishment fofr not following along the path we had set. Also I need someone to go with Gin to pick her up," Aizen replied.

"I'll go, gives me a first look (in person) at the gal," I say before any one of the others could. She was gonna be mine.

Yuki's POV Present time

"Now then Yuki, who will be your new sensei?" Aizen asked, a cold glint in his eyes.

I stare at him like a deer in headlights. _He really wants me to pick, I don't even know who these people are!_ is what I think.

The man name Nnoitra speaks up, "Oi, women, ya better pick me or I'll make you life hell here, got that..." and while he got everyone's attention with threats a sharp pain was shot through my arm.

"Hey don't listen to him, and you better say my name unless you want me ta cut yer arm though and through with meh nail, girl," Shiro whispered into my ear. The pain in my arm became more intense as Nnoitra got louder.

"Shirosaki-san,"I screamed.

Everyone looked at me in surprise and I blushed in embarrassment. Shiro covered up my scratch on my arm with his hand over my shoulder.

"A-are you kidding? You want that lazy- oh I get it. Heh let her sit by me and I'll make her scream my name out too," Nnoitra said quieting his voice.

"You sure you'd like Shiro-san here to be your sensei?" Aizen asked to be sure.

Shiro put slight pressure on the deep scratch which made me say, "Yes."

The albino then lifted me with ease and put me in his lap deepening my blush into a further crimson. Most of the people who wanted to take me in as their students either looked pissed or disappointed. Even the stoic looking Ulquiorra showed a flash of disappointment.

Snapping back to reality because of Shiro's hands rapping around me I flinch and ask, " What are you doing creeper?"

"Tsk, tsk, it's not creeper but sensei, and I'm just trying t o make you more comfortable instead in that cramped spot. Now, don't make a scene," he said. The rest of this meeting's going to suck. Ass.

Shiro's POV 3 Days Earlier

Aizen called another meeting today, just for us espada, heh. This means we're gonna be in _that _room. Fun. The great white chair, along with the expensive and electronic table that should have cost a fortune. It makes me feel right at home. Propping my feet on the table while the other slowpokes walk in, I realized that Aizen had quit a happy look on him. _Well this'll be good,_ I think sarcastically.

"Welcome my Espada. After month's of searching, we believe we may have found a sufficient replacement for our lost comrades," Aizen announces quickly glancing at Grimmjow, who's arm had just been healed from Tousen's wrath.

Nnoitra decides he's input was necessary, "What just one person for Grimmjow's entire group? They can't be that good. Beside, he losses them, and get's a replacement, well ain't this nice _justice_."

Tousen stiffens as if he agrees. I believe I do too, but the look on Aizen's face seems as if he has a different plan.

"Grimmjow won't automatically get them, and no, right now they are not that powerful. That brings me to the most important part of this meeting, I need one of you to train her, and fast. Her first mission will be a week from her arrival," Aizen explained.

Many scoffs where heard, and also whispers among the espada, "Why bring _her_ into our group if she's gunna need trainin'?" Grimmjow asked, venom in his voice.

"Because of 'er potential. She migh' even pass ya up Grim," Gin imputed. Grimmjow scoffed.

"We were going to leave her be , at least until she reached the age of twenty, but because of certain events it has been decided that she'll need to brought in now and lead down a path more suited to our groups well being. Also before I forget, unlike most fraccion, her espada will get all of the money she'll receive on a mission instead of partial. Until she turns twenty that is,"Aizen said finalizing it in a voice not even god would challenge, "Then do we have any volunteers?"

He finished off by sending pictures of her down the table, one for each of us. It was way to obvious this had been taken without her knowing it. She had white skin that was tanned over some years in some sun. Big, wavy brown hair that was long and had blond streaks intertwined. Finally the characteristic that stood out the most was her piercing icy blue eyes. Here face seemed to be smooth and flawless and her body was fairly short and small. It was hard to believe this girl would stand a chance even living here. The expression she wore was solemn, yet not content.

"Her moms a druggy and her fathers an alcoholic and lost his first job from it. Her kind is a dieing breed. She was working a part time job to pay the bills along with her father and almost had to drop out because her father lost his job. She was determined to get a full ride scholarship and defiantly has the brain. The school was aware of this and offered him a job as a janitor, the only reason being so that they could keep their prize student who would put them on the board. Normally they wouldn't even care, but this girl was their top. They even went as far as to give her a scholarship to any club she so chooses. Martial Art, which she excelled in greatly, achieving belts extremely fast surprisingly. Back to the topic, we wanted her to drop out, because a dropout is a nobody who can disappear much more easily than a somebody with a high school diploma. Also, she'll most likely be our chameleon as she looks the most like a good citizen out of the rest of us. Thus our situation now," Tousen says. Many more eyes where interested.

"I'll ask once more," Aizen says with much more of a smirk, "any volunteers?"

I for one raised my arm saying, "Why not?"

Then came Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Szayel, and finally Starrk.

"Yo, Aizen how we gonna decide?" Grimmjow asked.

"I was planing on letting her decide in our next meeting. I figure it should be punishment fofr not following along the path we had set. Also I need someone to go with Gin to pick her up," Aizen replied.

"I'll go, gives me a first look (in person) at the gal," I say before any one of the others could. She was gonna be mine.

Yuki's POV Present time

"Now then Yuki, who will be your new sensei?" Aizen asked, a cold glint in his eyes.

I stare at him like a deer in headlights. _He really wants me to pick, I don't even know who these people are!_ is what I think.

The man name Nnoitra speaks up, "Oi, women, ya better pick me or I'll make you life hell here, got that..." and while he got everyone's attention with threats a sharp pain was shot through my arm.

"Hey don't listen to him, and you better say my name unless you want me ta cut yer arm though and through with meh nail, girl," Shiro whispered into my ear. The pain in my arm became more intense as Nnoitra got louder.

"Shirosaki-san,"I screamed.

Everyone looked at me in surprise and I blushed in embarrassment. Shiro covered up my scratch on my arm with his hand over my shoulder.

"A-are you kidding? You want that lazy- oh I get it. Heh let her sit by me and I'll make her scream my name out too," Nnoitra said quieting his voice.

"You sure you'd like Shiro-san here to be your sensei?" Aizen asked to be sure.

Shiro put slight pressure on the deep scratch which made me say, "Yes."

The albino then lifted me with ease and put me in his lap deepening my blush into a further crimson. Most of the people who wanted to take me in as their students either looked pissed or disappointed. Even the stoic looking Ulquiorra showed a flash of disappointment.

Snapping back to reality because of Shiro's hands rapping around me I flinch and ask, " What are you doing creeper?"

"Tsk, tsk, it's not creeper but sensei, and I'm just trying t o make you more comfortable instead in that cramped spot. Now, don't make a scene," he said. The rest of this meeting's going to suck. Ass.

I don't know how I made it through the meeting. I mean, what does that Shiro think, I'm his new bitch or something! Well it's good he got it all out now because I'm going to high tail it out of here the first chance I get. After another five minutes of searching around the place we get to some large white doors. I swear half of the place must be underground or something. It's like a freaking city. He opens them with ease relieving an apartment large enough to be a penthouse.

"Well here we 're home sweet home. Now sit still on that couch ova there while I take a shower," Shiro announced to me.

Sitting on the couch I waited for him to go behind closed white doors to even move. I look around the room and finally find the thing I'm searching for, a window. Luckily it's open. I look outside and see a camera. It's turned in the opposite way, towards the street. Then I look down and feel sick. We were on the fifth floor. Each window had a small ledge which allowed me little safety but I had to get out of here. Climbing onto the ledge was half of the challenge. Then I slipped to next, on the edge so as not to be seen by the residence that lived with it. One down three more to go. My heart was racing so fast that I thought I'd be found out just because of it. Slowly I reached for the ledge with my hand and just before I could grab a hold of it my foot slipped sending me falling past the second floor. Though my shoulder was strained greatly I just barely grabbed onto the first floor ledge and save myself from great pain everywhere else. I let go of the ledge and rolled in the dried up grass in hopes to sustain my fall from the still, great height. My body was a little shaken up but nothing broken or sprained. Next was the fence. Running up to it, I put my foot in one of it's metal holes and jumped the rest, avoiding the motion sensors. The other side was grassy and like a different world. A big hill was in front of me which I ran up with ease, and at the top was a playground, beyond that, civilization. I was almost there.

A noise brought me back from my deep thought. I looked around and saw the swing moving without anyone on it. Fear poured through me as I was with another person.

"Yo Yuki," Said a chilling voice behind me, "Have a nice run?"

Quickly, I turned around to see golden eyes surrounded by black.

"Ya actually I did!" I screamed at I tried to kick him. He dodged and came at me with great speed. I dodged most of his punches, one or two having to be blocked before I caught him off guard and punched him in the face. Surprise was my downfall as he smirked behind my hand. He grabbed my hand and twisted in a way that shouldn't be humanly possible. He was half naked, with only his saggy

jeans and high top vans on, so I was surprised when he got handcuffs out.

"I was almost naked and ready to get in the shower when I heard the window open. It took me a few minutes to register but I caught on. I'm the espada's best fighter and," He leaned in close to my face, almost touching me, "the fastest deary."

After that he pulled me up, heaving me over his shoulders and back to my new prison. Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

Right after I was brutally shoved over his shoulder, he practically jump to the bottom of the hill, barely touching the ground. It fazed me long enough for him to star jogging to the entrance of the building. Before he could get off the clean cut grass I was struck out of my faze and started thrashing around in attempts to get out of his iron hold. My shoulder had a pain that kept growing stronger ny the minute, but I was in a panic mode. When I got back to that, place, I knew security on me was going to be tighter and escape, even more impossible.

Suddenly, Shiro got fed up and threw me to the ground making me groan from the pain that shot through my shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and almost smirked. Though once he remebered why he threw me on the ground, a frown returned to his face. By my shirt, he pulled me upright so I was in a sitting position. I would have tried to kick the bastard but the searing pain in my arm wouldn't allow it.

With my hands still behind my back, he was able to get up in my face and say, "Listen. Consida yerself lucky I found ya when I did, and not Aizen for you'd be in bigger trouble then ya 're now, so to show me yer gratitude, sit the fuck still!"

Wincing as he pulled on my shirt, I think he finally realised that something in my body was eith broke or distorted in some way, "Where?"

"What?" I asked surprised in the change of attitude.

"Where does it hurt stupid, or do I have to feel around for it!" He yelled starting to get agitated.

Looking away from him I answered in a muffled voice, "My shoulder."

He looked at it before touching it gingerly. Still I flinched at the slight increase of pain with the pressure. His eyes met mine with seriousness before cracking into that smile again.

"When we get back to meh room ya can tell me what chya did, so either I or one of our physicians can treat ya," Then he unlocked the cuffs, dulling the pain in my shoulder, and caring me bridal style instead of over his own shoulder. To resist the urge to look in his eyes once more, I closed my eye, hoping he couldn't hear my heart, beating wildly in his arms.

Apparently I had fallen asleep in his arms because I woke up just as he laid me back down on the couch, shooting up, barely missing a painful headbutt. Sadly the pain in my shoulder was no dream. Biting my lips to hide the scream from the pain, I fell back onto the couch. I couldn't move my fingers anymore and this was worrying me.

"Oi, Yuki. Wanna tell meh what chya did so I can diagnose?" Shiro said, his eyes indifferent for the moment.

"C-climbing down through the window I fell from the t-third floor to the first floor ledge," I took in a shaky breath and continued, "then the jump from there and the cuffs I think threw it over the e-edge or something."

He touched it and the tears threatened to come out again, "Can you move your fingas?"

I tossed my head form side to side for the universal sign for no.

"Well I think ya dislocated it. Now this is gunna hurt like a mother but if we dun do it, it's gunna hurt longer than it should have ta. Do ya trust me?" He asked. I nodded my head, yet it felt like a lie.

In all truth I just wanted the pain to stop. The next thing I remember is him grabbing my arm, quickly and harshly, twisting it back and shoving it back into the socket. This time my scream was loud but short as he muffled it half way through. I allowed the tears to fall this time.

The pain was overwhelming, so much so the last thing I heard was Shiro saying in a cruel and half delighted voice, "I'm refusing ta give ya pain meds. Think of dis as yer punishment and reflect over it through the pain before ya do it again next time."

Fml.

When I woke up, though the pain had dulled, there was a sore feeling in my right arm. I could move my fingers again so that was a plus.

"Here take these and eat your breakfast. Take a shower after that and yer new clothes should be in the bathrem. I'll be waiting in here and hurry up because after this we're gonna start yer trainin' and don't ya dare bullshit me until we get there. Have fun now," He said ending with that trademark. smirk.

Taking the pills I realized they tasted like Tylenol. Drinking the milk with it, I quickly ate the food and sped walk to the bathroom trying my best to conceal my blush from him. Did he really care or was it just because he needed me all rested for this training? Whatever. The warm shower felt good on my sore body. After five minutes though it turned cold and Shiro's voice could be herd through the bathroom door.

"Don't take to long. Waiting not fun, for either of us," he said followed by a 'on crack' laugh.

Finally I was done, scrubbing every inch of my body and especially my head. I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my body and my long hair. I look at the clothes that are picked out for me and almost say, O_h hell no, _out loud. It was all white, except the black rims. The bottoms were just regular hakama pants. The top just looked like a stapless sports bra that came with a open jacket. _He wants me to train in this? Freakin' pervert._

"You done yet, or ya need meh to come an' help ya put you're new outfit on. It's Aizen's design so unless ya wanna take it up with 'im, put it on. We all have to wear it while in Los Noches and Hueco Mundo and yer no exception," Shiro explained through the door.

"You _all _ have to wear _this?_" I ask skeptically. Imagining Shiro in this I break into a muffled laugh, "Ya well what if the top falls off during training?"

"Then close up you damn jacket if yer so worried, now get going woman," He said getting a little irritated.

So I towel dried my hair the best I could, getting as much as I could dry before brushing it out. Shiro didn't have a blow drier so that complicated things but whatever. I felt a little naked. Really I only wore some mascara before, but still without it, it felt as if I was going out in my birthday suite. Finally I opened the door to see Shiro on the couch looking really impatient. One arm hanging down and the other grabbing onto it for support as I announced my arrival.

Shiro got up, showing me his attire which was totally different than he had originally said. It had the same theme going, mainly white with the rims and inside being black. He had the same hakama bottoms being held up by black obi's, but his top was a long sleeved jacket that looked like it could be closed up to the bottom but was open at his waist and was open enough to show his collar bone. Both the neck line and the bottom of the jacket looked torn from years of work.

"Let's get goin' now," He said with his smirk returning. Probably thinking of something to make my life miserable.

We arrived at some more large white doors that were more like gates. Inside was like a giant sand box as far as the eye could see. Since we had to go down seven flights of stair I assumed this was definitely underground. There were little house/shed places booming with noise from either fights or music. Ahead of us was a place to the far right that had no sand and body building machines. _So here my torture begins._


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro lead me into probably the only empty hut and slowly turned on the light. It was full of every kind of gun you could imagine. My stomache turn inside out as I was reminded what kinds of people they were, what they do, and what they did. With my eyes shifting to Shiro I take slow and almost unbearable steps as he looks for a certain gun through the place. Only when my feet hit sand did he turn around and sigh.

"You better get chyo ass over here before I do it for ya. Today's lesson is going to be on 'How to Clean Yer Own Gun'. Now take it apart and dun chya break it," He said throwing me a gun which I caught in the palm of both my hands, "Sit. 'Ere are the tools, so now take it apart and put it back together."

Glaring at him I sat and looked at the single screw driver I had and the tweezers and began unscrewing everything I could.

"God, kids these days," Shiro said in disgust, " Listen, I'm only showing you once how to do this for each new kind of gun, we're doing three today."

I watched closely with every motion his hand made. Every lever he pushed on the handgun and every piece he removed and put back in. Then he explained where to clean it and where to put the oil so it wouldn't get jammed. Then quickly he reassembled it, handing the weapon of death to me.

"Now you," he said nonchalantly.

I mimicked each motion I seen him do, perfectly. Either it was the fear of being punish or scolded that gave me a photographic memory is something that's a mystery to me but I'm just glad it was there.

When I was done Shiro looked at me and went into a crazy, crack addict, laugh, "Heh, Aizen was right, ya do learn fast, heh."

I looked away from him until he brought out a sniper and took it apart reassembled it and put it back together. Though I was watching attentively the though that Aizen knew about my photographic memory was just a little scary. Was I being stalked before he came to my house? Probably, but for how long? And even at school.

Shiro shoved the heaving sniper in my hands and I began to disassemble it, then put it back together. I had more trouble with it because there were A LOT more parts for this thing. Eventually I got it back together. Both guns had been (obviously) empty. The thing was I didn't see Shiro empty them at all, so my guess is that they're all unloaded.

Then next gun looked like a machine gun. This one had been used. Recently. Covered in blood, Shiro disassembled it and showed me where to clean and where to keep the liquid carbon away because this had electronics attached. This time when he handed it to me I was shaking, not wanting to grab it.

"What? Dun wanna get blood on yer new outfit? Don't worry~, it's all dry," He said with a smirk.

"Who?" I asked dryly. My heart racing, not wanting to know the answer.

"Some kid who decided to leave the Arrancar. So I hope you don't get anymore idea's like Luppi. Grimmjow had fun taking car of him," Shiro purred.

My hand were shaking hard enough to give me trouble taking apart the gun. I washed it off quickly and put it back together and tossed it to Shiro. He eyed it carefully, the threw me the hand gun again.

"'K, so now we're gonna teach ya to shoot," He said, smirking after the words sunk into my head and created a horrified look on my face, "Not a livin' things yet ya dumb ass."

Stop reading my mind.

We had to go into a larger hut were met by a certain tall and frightening member. He looked like he was in deep concentration, with things that looked like ear phones on and a handgun like me, being fired repeatedly, then load again.

"Yo, Nnoi. So care to teach Yuki how ta fir'a gun? She just learned how ta clean three types of guns," Shiro said out loud before going over to him and whispering something in his ear. Nnoitra smirked setting the gun down taking off his 'head phones'.

Like a cat stalking it's prey he walked over to me. Compelled to step back I bumped into Shiro, who was wear a similar smirk, "Have fun."

Those were his last words of wisdom before he pushed me towards the crazy, tall man. Nnoitra apparently thought it best, so I couldn't get away, to put his arm over my still sore shoulder. I was able to resist pulling away from him as he lead me to the box where he was shooting.

"Now then, I'm going to lead you step by step since it's your first time shooting. So then put you hand like this..." and he went on, eventually interloping his body with mine.

It was really uncomfortable. It got worse though when his finger and mine pulled the trigger to fire, the force of the gun made me lose my balance and fall into his chest. My cheeks lite up to a light blush as I pushed up out of his hold.

"I think I got this now thank you," I said flustered, trying to make up an excuse for him NOT to do that again.

"Hn, now cock it back and fire," He said just to make sure, that smirk still on his face.

I fired again hitting close to the bulls-eye. Nnoitra's eyes widened slightly, impressed with how different my stance was.

"Okay now fire five in a row and see if you can hit the same place over and over again," He said a bit more serious than last.

Reloading the missing bullet, I aimed for the bulls-eye and fired five times repeatedly.

"Hm, well let's make this harder shall we," Nnoitra said, a feral grin back on his face. **Sigh**

I'd say, aiming and shooting a gun is one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life! Especially reloading, and Nnoitra doesn't take an BS either. Do it wrong 25 push-up and try again. For the first time I had to do it five times over. And I don't mean at a bulls-eye. He took me outside and put bricks on stands. Five bricks, five shots. Miss one and he knows. Finally I was able to hit all five and reload in under five seconds after about ten tries. After the first time it became incredibly easy. Next he had me try the same thin from 100 meters with a sniper. I didn't even know that the place was big enough. Shiro came, not soon enough. Covered in sweat, I was barely able to walk over to him, so tired from exhaustion. In my Dojo they had worked up our stamina to a sufficient level, but nothing like this.

My 'sensei' walked over to Nnoitra and handed him some money which Nnoitra took graciously. Soon he gave me his attention as he patted e on the head and motioned for me to follow him.

We ended up back in his room, he pointed to the shower then flopped onto the couch. I soaked up each speck of water and every minute I could get. After twenty minutes I stepped out of the shower, still not hearing a word form Shiro. There were new clothes waiting for me when I got out. Just a plain white T and skinny jeans, not to mention plain underwear and bra.

Slowly and slightly scared I walked out to see a sleeping Shiro, much like what I'd like to do. He had stolen my couch, so now I would steal his bed. Though I took these moments to look at the man. His white face, matching white hair and very tone body. Though it was frightening the first glances, after a while, it turns, nice.

I almost fell over onto him, looking a bit too closely. _Bed first then sleep,_ I reminded myself. Like most the decoration here, his bed had white sheets, with the bed being made out of BLACK mahogany. It was soft and cozy and very sleepable in. I was out in under five minutes.

Too tired to wake up, every dream, every thought, was a nightmare. My parents flashed through my mind, Shiro and Aizen flashed through my mind and even a small kid, being shot by Grimmjow shot through my mind. Only when I suddenly fell to the floor did I wake up fully.

"Not only is this my bed, but ya also over slept in my bed girl," Shiro said, a playful scorn on his face.

"You took the couch, where else was I suppose to sleep," I mumbled.

"Ya coulda cuddled with me," Shiro said with a smirk offering a hand that I took greatfully.

"In your dreams, _sensei,_" I said rolling my eyes, "By the way, where were you. You're a bastard, leaving me with Mr. McCreepy."

Shiro gave his signature laugh before answering, "Aizen had me do a job."

"Oh," I said, not pressing further.

(A/N and so because I feel like it I'm gonna fast forwardish)

Thus the week went something like the that Saturday. Each day Shiro would teach me something then, if we had something, go back to our room and leave me in someone else's hands. Like Szayel's for tech. work, then Ulquiorra and Grimmjows for weapons and combat. Before I knew it Friday came again.

That morning, as I was getting in my training clothes, Shiro decides patience isn't needed to barge into a bathroom with the door locked. So with only the top part and under garnets on he got a good look at everything else.

Shiro whistled before getting on with what he wanted to say, " Hey when you're done, Aizen wants to see you."

Not only was there a slight blush on my face but also a scowl at the mentioning of Aizen, "Fine, but can you please leave so I can finish?"

"I dun know, I kinda like this view," He said while leaning on the doors frame.

Quickly I came up and threw a punch towards his face, which he caught easily, "Pleas leave."

"Fine, fine, but it won't be so easy next time," He said before walking out with another shit eating grin.


	8. Chapter 8

_Holy shit guys I totally forgot to put this chapter in! I'm an idiot and this may clear up many questions also because of this idiocy I had to re upload everything. It's my first story what can I say?_

With my training clothes on, I followed Shiro down the hallway. I don't know how they all know how to move around this place because I would get lost the first step I took. The doors opened to a room with blue tiles and ten very large white chairs. Aizen was on a large square pillar like thing with a chair at the top. Egotistical much?

"We're glad you could make it during your busy time training. Now, you are here to receive your first mission," Aizen welcomed, getting straight to the point, "I would like you to go into our main rival gang, the Shinigami and plant some false information into their main computer."

"S-Shinigami? As in the major cooperation?" I asked very surprised

"The very same. They're actually a underground gang who works with the police to get rid of gangs like us. The USB cord has all the information you'll need. We have already set up a meeting but the rest of the mission resides on you. Failure is not an option. If you're in any trouble Shirosaki will be out there to create a distraction to help you along with you're mission, since it's your first, but if he dies, so do you," Aizen warned.

"Na, don't worry, I won't die so easily," Shiro whispered into my ear.

"Shirosaki will drive you there and will be waiting three blocks Soulth so as not to look suspicious. Take whichever car you want, no weapons will be needed this time," Aizen finished up with.

Nodding his head, Shiro had me follow him out of the room and down two more flights of stairs. Left twice, right thrice and through seemingly normal doors for once. The place was the garage full of 20+ cars. Shiro went and picked up the keys for the black SUV and another object that I couldn't see.

"K, get in the black one," he said casually.

"Um, they're all black," I said being smart which made him smirk.

"Quite being a smart ass and get in the black _SUV," _He made clear_ w_ith emphasis on SUV.

I got in the hinted back seat to find a suit, Grey skirt and all. Shiro nodded to them and I began undressing. I was beginning how they read others minds so easily now. When the suit was on all neat and tiding Shiro started t speak again.

"They think yer goin' in fer an interview, yer names Mai Chikako and ya'll have access ta a computer inside an office. All the computers in the interview rooms 're check 'everyday so the new information will definitely be seen. We'll create a small distraction in which ya'll use that time to download that shit that Aizen gave ya. Don't even try to look at it or ya'll get caught. Ya read me? Also get over here," He grabbed something at lightning speed and latched onto my ankle. " Aizen had me get a locator, just in case you get any idea, so don't even think about running or even asking for help. Oh and you have ;til 1:00 before I go in there and start a war,.Now go and have fun, Yuki," He said before stopping in front of a ginormous building and practically kicking me out. Bastard, reads my mind like an open book.

With my indifferent mask, I walked up to the building and into the doors. Everyone was the same black suit. It made me stand out a little with my Grey. Luckily the skirt was long enough to cover the ankle braclet thing completely.

Walking up to the front desk the seem to be ready for me already and have someone lead me into a fairly small room on the tenth floor. A man with completely white hair, down to his lower back, greeted me behind a desk with, what do you know, a computer.

"Hello there Chikako-san. So we'll start with the basics, here on you're-," as if on cue his phone begins to ring and he continued to say, "Please excuse me Chikako-san, it seems we have a problem. Make yourself comfortable, this will only take a minute."  
>Just as the door shut I jammed the USB into the computer and pulled it up. Loading the only file onto the computer took less then five minutes. I jerked it out of the computer and took my original seat. Two seconds later, the man came back in with a worn out expression.<p>

"Excuse me, there was a problem with one of our computers but it seems it was just a false alarm haha. By the way, my name is Ukitake Jūshirō, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mai Chikako," Ukitake-san said.

Smiling I replied, "It's all good, and please excuse me but, I also have another appointment at 1:00 with my family, if you don't mind."

It was already 12:30 and he spoke quickly, me answering most of the questions I could. Before we both knew it it was 12:55, and I had to get out of there before Shiro started a war with the cooperation by himself.

Rushing out of the place I ended up bumping into a orange haired man who look surprisingly, a lot like Shirosaki-san.

"Sumima- I mean, excuse me I'm in a hurry and didn't see you," I said slightly bowing my head.

"Well that's a first. Ichigo Kurosaki," He introduced himself for no reason.

"Um Y- I mean Mai Chikako. Sorry, my brother will kill me if I'm late. Hope to see you around," I yell as I rush to the door.

"Ya same!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jūshirō Ukitake POV

Mai had just left my office when I noticed a new file had been placed on my computer. It had seemed that Kiyone or Sentaro had finally been able to pull up Mrs. Chikako's files. Everything had been as she said with this file, an orphan, who moved from place to place, skipping many grades and finally graduating when she should have been a sophomore. She excels at most everything she does but has a problem socially, well I mean who wouldn't being in foster care,moving from home to home so many time. Poor thing. It's almost as if she was made to be in our group. Though her age concerns me, barely being sixteen might be a problem with the police but other than that she seems perfect. Well Yami-Jii, we've found another trump card against our up coming battle with Aizen.

Yuki's POV

Just as Aizen said, three blocks down Shiro had parked his vehicle with it's tinted windows and everything. The thing on my ankle was becoming very annoying and giving me a bruise or something for sure.

The car pulled up to me and this time I got in shotgun. I looked to see Shiro in the drivers seat and tell him how well I did, but instead of him, Nnoitra's face smirked.

"Where did Shirosaki-san go?" I ask in the most stoic voice I can.

"He had some more business with Aizen so yet again you seem to be stuck with me, _Yuki,"_ He purred.

His voice sent shivers up my back, and not the good kind. The drive was quiet and suffocating. Nnoitra obviously had a plan for me when we got back that I was for sure going to hate. It was hard enough to keep my voice under control, even my breath was becoming short and Nnoitra could sense it.

"What? Did Shiro tell you something bad about me? Don't worry, I'm gentle with virgins," He said finalizing my predictions.

With each word that entered my ears I stiffened even more. Again I was in panic mode. When e parked the car inside the garage, I ran out only to be caught by him.

"Where do you think yer goin' girly?" he asked playing with me.

For some reason he loosened his grip and I took a dash for the door. Unlocked, it flung open with ease._ If I remebered right it was three rights and two lefts, up three star then to the left? So reverse that and I should be at Shiro's room._I thought quickly.

Today lady luck had be looking at me because with the ext door I flung open I found a familiar setting.

"So this is were the deed shall be done," A creepy and sadly familiar voice had said.

A plan formed in my head that I didn't particularly like, but I was running out of options, "Well, it's my room and since it's my virginity I thought I should be able to choose," I purred turning the tables on him.

"Damn straight," He said apparently liking my new attitude.

"Hm, these muscles sure are a turn on you know, and even the eye patch makes you look so... douchebagish," I said shutting and locking the door on his face.

While I had been touching him, turning him on, I had also been pushing him straight back, towards said door. Only when the last lock was put in place did I let out an unknown breath. Why did this seem so... Dasha Voo. Anywho, I'd also mnaged to get key's from outside his pocket that just happened to take off my

"Women! You better let me in there by the count of three. Now I'm being generous because I liked your actions earlier. Ready? One. Two!" He began to yell and I quickly took the tracker off and sprinted towards the bathroom, "THREE!"

I got to the bathroom tossing the tracker aside and locked the door finding a hiding place. Before I knew it, gun shots could be heard not only shattering glass but also wood and metal. Memories flash through my mind of that day and nights prior when my father had gotten drunk. Within the tight space under the sink, I curled into a ball and because to cry silently. Another thing crashed and the door shut again, each noise making me cringe. Then a door too close for my comfort opened and footsteps could be heard walking towards me. Then the dreaded silence.

The cabinet doors to under the sink opened slightly as I began to beg, "Please I won't r-run, please, stop."

When they were finally all the way open, black and yellow eyes looked me up and down and bleach white hands reached out for me, "Hey sorry I'm late."

I practically jumped into his hands, sobbing and looking for comfort. Slowly he hugged back, Picking me up bridal style and headed for the couch. My body was still adrenaline pumped and began to shake.

"Did Nnoitra do anything?" He asked bluntly.

I shook my head 'no', both to answer his question and from not wanting to let go of the crazy albino, "He tried, and said he was going to but I-I was able to hold him off. But then he started shooting and then my father and him tried to.. to..."

"Yuki! Their both gone now it's okay. I made Nnoitra won't try anything again, you'll be okay. But what did your father do?" he asked curiously.

"When he lost his job, he go drunk and wouldn't stop b-beating me or my mother. I can't, I just can't..."

"It's okay because I took care of them both now Yuki," He said reassuring me, but I only latched onto him stronger, "Listen Yuki, if you don't let go, I won't be responsible for my actions," He told me in a completely serious voice.

(Lemon, You have been warned rated M)

* * *

><p>There was a lemon here but I didn't like it and it sucked so it shall be posted seperatly.<p>

* * *

><p>My arms automatically wrapped around him again, followed by my whole body nude, "Please don't ever leave me Shirosaki," I said with the remaining energy I had left.<p>

"Well look who's getting all bossy now," He said raising an eyebrow, "I dun think I could leave ya if I wanted ta now."

I smiled, the answer was good enough for now. Sleep over came me in the bed, sleeping next to my new protector.

* * *

><p>Hello ya'll I think jsut in case I should put a...<p>

Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot and Yuki Koroshi n_n


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, Shiro wasn't laying there with me like he promised. My heart dropped as I should have known better. My feet reached the edge of the bed with a sudden white hand appeared from nowhere.

"Where the hell do ya think yer goin'?" Said a voice that I was way happy to hear.

The hand moved up getting a stronger grip on me, pulling me under the sheets where my eyes met with the seductive golden one that Shiro had scanning every part of my soul.

"Listen. Since ya did so well yesterday, Aizen decided a give ya and me the day off today," Shiro said, a smirk playing across his face.

I returned the smirk and lightly kissed him on the lips, "A whole day free, with you, this might be a mistake."

"Ya, fer everyone else, but don't worry, ya wont regret it," Shiro said pulling me back into a deeper kiss.

Our bodies were becoming intertwined again when a knock on te door surprised and pissed off the both of us.

"WHAT!" Shiro yelled absolutely ticked off.

"Y-your and Yuki-sama's breakfast is here s-sir," A frail voice said through the door to our apartment.

"Aww you scared the poor thing," I said as Shiro climbed, fumming out of bed and grabbed his robe.

"Ya well the little fucker deserved it," Shiro said before opening the door grabbing something and slamming it shut.

"Well I was getting a little hungry anyways," I say starting to get up and diving back int to covers when I figured out I was naked.

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before," Hichgo said smirking, making my blush even deeper than when we...did... 'it'.

"Doesn't mean you get to see it out of the random!" I semi shout at him playfully.

Setting the tray of food down he replied with, "You wanna bet?"

I grab him and pull him back down into he covers and say, "Hmmm, just a little bit."

* * *

><p>"Hey Shiro? Can I ask you something?" There were many ting I wanted to ask Shiro and I think now was the time to do it.<p>

"Oh, it's Shiro now is it? Shoot?" He said the smirk from and hour earlier still stuck there.

"In Shinigami, there was a guy who looked excatly like you excpet-" I was cut off by a disgusted Shiro.

"More normal," He spat

"Less cute," I said blushing.

His smirk returned as he sat up in the bed, "This is a long story about my life, ya sure ya want ta hear it?"

Looking at him skeptically I smart assed back, "No I want to know nothing about the man I just gave my virginity and innocence to. Duh!"

"Yer asking for it girly! Well, that was probably my twin brother ya seen. The goody two-shoes of the family. Ya see, he stole most of my energy from me when we were born thus making me look this way, though it's obvious who the stronger of us really is. He's never won a fight against me since. But we used to be partners in the Corporation. Sixteen we joined as 'interns' though we still did what most 'captain's of Shinigami did. That is before Aizen went scouting and found me. Because I'm albino, no one there really seen my accomplishments just grouped them together with Ichigo's, and now here we are, present day, in my bed, right afta some great-" It looked like he was going to go into detail but I was already a tomato as it was.

"Shiro! I get it. I'm sorry. I should know how you feel. My mom was a druggy and my dad could barely keep a job. We were always struggling for money and I hated it. Somehow I was able to keep up my grades. My motivation was to get outta that hell hole my parents dragged me into. When my dad lost his job I nearly had to quit school to support, not only our living but also my moms addiction," I scoffed, " The school gave my dad a job and I thought I was saved and the rest is history. Life here isn't too bad, but definitely not what I expected when I was taking those AP tests," I said chuckling.

Shiro pulled me into a bear hugg that I embrassed with much enthusiasm, "I'm so sorry."  
>All this affection was so new to me, it was as if a new part of me was being filled, "Please don't be. If that hadn't, the bad, then I wouldn't have met you, the...well semi good."<p>

He smacked me upside the head with little force, but in the end we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>That day was one of the best days of my life and I couldn't believe it was over. I was sore all over and tired as hell but Aizen<em>-sama <em>was calling.

"Hello there, Yuki. Sorry to call you back so soon, but we have a long term mission for you," Aizen said, a smile on his lips as if he knew what we had been doing, By the way, what happened t your ankle braclet?"

"Nnoitra-san let me take it off," I said with a hint of venom.

"Hm, well back on track, you're going to be out inside agent for the Shinigami, making sure things go our way. You see there is going to be an underground war happening with them so you're going to infiltrate them and send us updates every month until the war happens. Is this okay with you?"

I don't know why he was asking. It's now like I had much of a choice, "Hai Aizen-sama."

"Shirosaki will drive you there again, but pack everything accpet your uniform because you'll be there for at least 6 month's."

I stood there and just looked at him with pleading eyes to cancel the mission and find someone better but his eyes were strong and indifferent. I did not want to leave Shiro but I doubt Aizen cared about that.

I gave my last kiss to Shiro for the next six months before I stepped out of his car once more and headed into the lions den. Great for me.

I didn't want to head into that building but there wasn't much choice involved. My mind kept going back to the scene that had gone on in the car moments earlier.

_"Hey, girl, Aizen said to give ya this," Shiro said, handing me a watch, "The selfish bastard said to click this button and it will be used like a Morris Code thing. I think I'm actually starting ta resent that mother-."_

_ My lips crashed onto his before anymore profanity could escape his white lips and roll of his strange blue tongue, "I think I'll be back before we both know it."_

_ "Ya just a word of advice," Shiro began, "Don't die before the six month are up or I'll chance you down to hell and kill ya again."_

_ "Ha, I'll keep that in mind as I enter the lions den," My hand reached for the or but was stopped by Shiro pulling me back into another heated kiss._

_ "If ya can handle me ya can handle the Shinigami. Now go before yer late," and with that I was off._

Again I walked to the front desk who just pointed me towards a familiar elevator and to a familiar office.

"Hello again, Chikako-san, I'm glad you could make it. Before we lead you to your new dorm we need you to go an inauguration ceremony kind of thing. Just to test out your skills. No problem right?" Said a friendly white hair 'Shinigami'.

"Of course not," I replied back with the same tone.

"Great so just follow me and I'll be your representative. This isn't just and inauguration, but also a test to assort our groups skills and see who should be the next captain in our group," Ukitake said, but I was completely lost.

He smiled seeing my confusion and went on to explain, "In Shinigami, there are thirteen divisions. Each division has A captain, lieutenant, 3rd seat and, so on. Whenever we loose a Captain, each division captain has to put out a person to become a new captain, but there is no one in my squad that really fits the description, or is at least allowed to become a captain. So because it is a requirement I decided to bring in someone from the outside to join our humble place and I found you. I understand you have some experience, because these things can get pretty dangerous. And I guess you situation kinda of made you the perfect candidate," Ukitake said putting his hand behind his head, scratching it, "The only thing I'm worried about is that, these things can get dangerous, no matter how many rules we put in them heh. My squad and I trust you though so do good okay?"

"Right, I think I got this and Ukitake...taichou," I say, beginning to blush, "Thank you for your recommendation."

He stops in front of a door and motions for me to walk in, "Good luck."

Nodding my head I entered the brightly lite room. Thirteen other people were there. A man with white hair and a black mustache stood, looking of Spanish decent. Then a fat man with a strange purple scarf around his neck. A weak looking man with blond hair and lowly eyebrows stood with a girl who looked Chinese and a man with red hair and crazy eyebrows. Then to the left of them was a girl with silver hair with two braids. Going around then was a man with sunglasses who looked like a gangster, and a guy who had tattoo's all over his face. The last three were all hanging out together also. A woman with long strawberry blonde hair, a pissed of guy who was bald and to the side of them were two girls who both had black hair, but one had a uniform that was WAY to short while the other had glasses and her hair in a bun.

It was apparent I was the last one ere and the only outside for as soon as I entered, all eyes were on me, "Hello, my name is Chikako Mai, please to meet you," I introduced with a small bow, never taking my eyes off the crowd.

The red head looked at me then smirked, " Heh, fresh meet going to the big leagues already. Well good luck to ya sweety."

I nodded to him then walked over to the wall were I waited for whatever was going to happen to start. Lucky me, I didn't have to wait too long, for the door which I came through opened up and a man with a long thick cane came out and began to speak.

"As the majority of you know, we have lost three captains, leaving most of their lieutenant in charge of their squad, but as the war approaches we need security and control, thus why you all are here. You are to demonstrate all of your abilities to your captains and we shall decide who the net captains of squad three, five and nine shall be. Do not worry about your opponent for we need not more causalities and just focus on yourselves, he seemed to eye the red head and baldy. Each of you shall receive paint ball gun in which you shall you to fire at your target, hit one of your opponents and you'll be marked down. Then grab you weapons and have the first test begin!" And ending the long winded speech.

What has Aizen gotten me into. I was handed a gun with the number "13" on it.

"The targets are out now, begin!" A stoic voice said over a loud speaker and I took off into the large training ground, running as fast as I could, searching for the 'targets'.

It was full of broken down buildings and was just slightly smaller then the place at Hueco Mundo. I didn't know how many target there were but they were on robots that went really fast and could turn like the could fly. Ironically my color was light blue. So far I had shot about twenty of the things when my watch went off.

In Morris Code it said, "Only shoot twenty-four robots, no more no less."

"Right, four more," and what do ya know, four appeared before me without my color splattered on it. I had five shots left, four of which were used on each robot remaining. I was at the back of the course when a robot that hadn't been touched flew right in front of me. I had the perfect shot but remembered the message and pulled back heading for the front of underground city.

I ran into Mr. Baldy on my way there who looked at me like I was crazy, but I just winked at him as I continue to sprint for the front door, not knowing really what to do. It had been fifteen minutes into the thing with another hour left, so I placed my gun nest to me on the ground. Sweat ran down my forehead as I leaned against the wall, sliding down, ending up on my butt. One step closer to wherever Aizen wanted me and one day closer to seeing Shiro again.


	11. Chapter 11

Ukitake's POV

I didn't know what I was seeing. It's like she was able to be in two places at once, or at least she was that fast. In under fifteen minutes she had gotten 24/25 of the machines. Though no one else seen it I saw a flash of black near the last robot and I'm pretty sure she was it. Most likely she had stopped herself from shooting the final one, a feat that no one has been able to do, well at least only after years of being a captain here. This girl was something else, like she had already been trained for our line of work. Amazing.

Shiro's POV

Aizen is one needy bastard. Right after I got back to Las Noches, he called again. It was probably about Yuki. If it was anyone else, I'd say that she was more than she was worth, but I'd be lying about Yuki. The doors appeared to suddenly as the blue tile floor announced my arrival all on it's own.

"Shiro welcome back. We should assume that you gave her both devices? Watch and tracer,?" Aizen asked, seeming to already know the answer.

"She'll come back. I took something from her that's irreplaceable. She's now mine," I say finalizing my claim on Yuki.

Aizen chuckled before sending me on my way. There had been a little bird listening in on our conversation though. A weird child with a creepy helmet on scurried right into another hallway as I followed him. He knew I was coming and his run was just prolonging his fate.

"Di Roy, if you come out I promise to make it painless," I purred.

"Make what painless?" a new voice said coming out from the blue, literally.

"Well Grimmjow, didn't expect to see ya here," I say, playing with him.

"Just wondering what my remaining subordinate was doing," He said, answering my unheard question.

"Really? I thought he died? " I said eying the scurrying Fraccion. Also didn't think him the kind of person to listen to classified conversations," I said, telling Grim just what his Fraccion was doing.

"Ya and I heard it was quite interesting too," Grimmjow said calmly, but his eyes held hate in them.

"Oh, about how I took Yuki to the Shinigami or about how I claimed her as mine," The last part I went up and whispered in his ear, "She pretty good in bed, for a virgin."  
>This put him over the edge. He tried to punch me but they were too slow. It was incredibly easy to dodge. When he hit his hand on the wall he seemed to regain control again enough for him to say his little speech.<p>

"It's funny, if I remember right, the last time you seen your brother you told him not to slipp because you'll pull him down and crush his skull. Well Shirosaki, this is your warning. You let Yuki even slip through those snowflake fingers of yours and any one of us espada will snatch right from your grasp. And thanks for the heads up about her skill in bed. One less thing I'll have to teach her when she's mine," he finished.

I watched him leave, that annoying smirk played across his face. Bastard, Yuki will be mine forever.

Yuki's POV

There was still a half hour before time ran out and I was just waking up from a cat nap. This _test_ was probably the easiest I've had it since,_ that _day. It was good the things didn't shoot back or I might have had a hella lot more trouble. My gun still had one shot in it and I planned to keep it that way. Well before the blood curdling scream shot throughout the place. Grabbing my gun I ran to wherever that place was. The Chinese looking girl was on the ground, unconscious with a horrible looking bruise to her forehead. The pain had been scrapped of moment before I got to her, but it looked pretty critical. Picking her up bridal style I headed towards the door were I came in.

Knocking on it I yelled," Hey we have someone in critical condition here who needs attention! Hello?"

"No one will come through those doors, not until the timer runs out," A bored voice came from behind me. It was Baldy

"Well is there anyone here who's a medical practitioner?" I said a little annoyed.

"The only one I know of here is Kotetsu-san-" He was cut off by me.

"Okay what does she look like," I said in a hurry.

"Silver hair, two braids insanely tall," He's never met Nnoitra.

"Okay I'll try and find her," I say he looks at me with surprise again.

It takes me a whole two minutes before I find this Kotetsu, and when I do she already looks very beat.

"Kostetsu-san?" I ask

"Hmm?" She says

"We have someone who's in pretty bad condition, their at the front door?" I say starting to lose strength in my voice, realizing that I was worrying over a stranger.

"R-right, let's go quickly," She says now determined again.

I end up reaching there a good five seconds before her and look at the now peacefully sleeping girl.

"Oh dear. It looks like we might have a mild concussion on our hands.."She continued on, ordering all who ended up coming over. Finally the girl opened up her eyes, quickly and very alert.

"I remember being in a lot of pain and shock, then being rescued be a flying...um," The girl stopped blushing slightly.

"Being rescued by what Hinamori," The large boob strawberry blond asked.

I knew she was going to say something along the lines of angel so I cut in with a quiet voice, "I brought her back here if that's what you're asking."

All thirteen people looked to me just before the timer went off and the doors shot open. Wonderful first impression.

A Captain with a black braid in the front rushed with subordinates to Hinamori, rushing her out the door.

The old man came in fuming, "And who was it that shot for Hinamori!"  
>"Captain-Commander, no one would purposely do this to Hinamori. It was probably a stray-" the strawberry was cut off by a little boy with white hair.<p>

"Not now Rangiku," He said with power to his voice.

Not that anyone noticed, but I seen a certain red head sigh and about to speak. He looked like this would probably destroy his life. I wasn't here to make friends, but I also made a big scene and felt responsible.

"It was my stray bullet that hit Hinamori, which is why I was able to get her help," I said, lying to everyone's face.

"That would be impossible as you hit all the targets head on and still have an extra ball within' your gun," a man with a kenseikan spoke up.

Pissed I took my gun and fired it at the wall, "I'm admitting my fault and your now saying I'm a lair. I shall take any punishment but that."

"By taking this punishment, it means you'll never be able to become a Captain," The Commander said.

"I know, but what kind of person would be-," I was cut off by the red head cutting in and admitting his mistake.

"Stop it! It was my bullet that hit Hinamori. The robot moved out of the way before I could stop it," The red head said. I felt really stupid.

"No it was none of you, actually, it wasn't a paint ball but a BB," the woman with with the braid said as she reentered the room. I sighed, my gut telling me that was the wrong thing to do.

"I'm sure your comrades here all appreciate you trying to cover up but next time, stay out of what's not your business," The man with the kenseikan.

Everyone was lined up either in order or with their captains so of course I was the last to exit with Ukitake.

"That was really brave of you to stand up for Renji," Ukitake whispered to me, "Everyone seen him squirming. It's okay, him and Byakuya have a history, don't take it personally."

"Right," I say, unsatified

"And if Hinamori hadn't got the treatment she did, when she did, she would probably be in worse condition," Ukitake aslo whispered.

"Really?" I ask

"Really."

"Thank you Ukitake-taichou," I said with gratitude.

"No problem. But Mai-san, I have some questions for you when we get back to my office."

"Okay~," I said smiling at him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Though everyone was watching their own candidate, you caught everyone's attention, shooting 24/25 robots and with 1/25 balls still left. I don't think any one else caught this either but did you see the last robot?" He asked, a look in his eye saying he meant business.

"I, um, yes," I said finally not wanting to disappoint him.

"And you didn't shoot it because..." He left the last part for me to finish.

"B-because, I guess I had this gut feeling to pull out and not shoot it. Kinda hard to explain ya know," I said scratching the back of my head.

"It'll suffice for now, but think about it tonight in your new dorm okay, because if you did shoot you'd automatically been a Captain."

"Please forgive me-"

"Don't be so formal, it's over now so let's stop dwelling on the past and get you to your new dorm."

"Right."

When we arrived another girl who looked suspiciously like Byakuya was up, about and, around the room. Ukitake cleared his voice and she shot up, saluting him then giving me a look. Not a bad one, but something of curiosity.

"This is Chikako Mai, and Mai, his is Rukia," Ukitake introduced, getting ready to take his leave.

"Please treat me well," I say.

Once Ukitake leaves Rukia comes up and...inspects me? Circling twice she then comes up to my face and nods her head. Looking down on her, I see she's fairly short, and I'm only 5'2''-3'' ish.

Her head motioned for me to follow her, so I complied.

"Okay," She said while sitting on her bed, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, yes, adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm your new room mate and I guess your instructor of how we do things here. Welcome to Shingami's Thirteen Court Guard, Squad Thirteen."

Well, hell, I made it, "Thank you very much Kuchiki-san."

"No problem. All your clothes are in that closet, we had them made beforehand. They are all the same, but for you days off we can share the dresser, for extra clothes. Do you have any questions about Shinigami?" So the tour begins.

"Ya a bunch, since it was really my ' Brother' who got me this job," I say, wanting answers.

"You have a brother?" Rukia asked, a little worried.

"Not a real brother, but he's been taking care of me like a brother, and a little more," My sentence trailed off as memories of me and Shiro flashed behind my eyes.

"Hmm, I think I know how you feel," It had seemed rukia also had someone who she cared about like that, Byakuya?

"With Byakuya?" I ask, wanting to take it back since it might have been to personal.

"Haha, no. He's really only a brother to me," She says answering before I can apologize, "Well what do ya want ta know?"

"Hmmm,I know you guys work with the police, but like, doing what?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Well, mostly getting rid of gangs around the world that have stepped out of there boundaries, we can also work as bounty hunters. Killing or capturing criminals and bringing them back to their country where they are prosecuted. We have to work under the radar though because of international laws. Though it's not like we aren't known around the world and most of the time the police just turn a blind eye because we are helping them but if things get public then we are also prosecuted. Hm, that's pretty much it," she says in a powerful voice, even starting to draw pictures to help explain.

"How to people actually join? I know my case but I've been hinted that it's unusual? And then um, where are headquarters?" I say trying to rephrase, my original question of "Where are we?".

"Most of the time, our headquarters are in Japan, but because of a certain War that is going to happen near Spain, we decided to move closer, thus our temporary headquarters is now here in England," Oh chiz.

I'm in England without a pass port. No wonder Shiro knew I couldn't escape that easily.

"Oh, well that's about all the question I have, well for now. Ukitake kind of briefed me about the captains thing before the test," I said starting out small and getting stronger as the sentence went on.

"Oh! How did you do? And, how many robots you shoot?" Rukia asked somewhat excited.

"Hmm, I don't know about how well I did but I was able to shoot 24 of the targets," I said quite smugly.

Rukia gave a huge smile before saying, " I knew you'd be perfect for our new squad lieutenant! Not to boast or anything, but I'm the one who seen your resume and thought you were perfect."

"Though I think I blew it with the others because I tried to take the blame for an accident that happened. You know guys are too sensitive about their pride and all," I spit with suppressed venom.

"Hm I heard from Renji. He thought it was him before Unohana-taichou intervened. He's grateful on the inside because any misfiring on a comrade results in automatic disqualification and no chance of being able to be a captain. If that were to happen to him he would have been devastated. It was good," She reassured with a smile.

I think me and Rukia were going to be good friends.

_And here it is boys and girls, to read le lemon go to .net/s/7115753/1/The_actual_Lemon_scene_It_sucks_sorry trust me it's probably the worst one you'll ever read but it was like 3:00am and shit to here the story ish n_n_


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up Mai!"Rukia yelled.

It had been two days since I had arrived at Shinigami and it was really laid back. The only times I went out of my room were to get meals, bring them back then throw the trash out. Rukia seemed to have things outside.

"Mai, you have to be at Captain-Commander's office in twenty minutes!" She yelled kicking me out of my bed.

"Fine fine," I replied getting ready for the day.

Rukia had some makeup that I could use until I got the O.K. To go outside. And as she said, in exactly twenty minutes Ukitake-taichou was there.

"Hello Mai, get a good night sleep?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes sir," I said bowing, just as my watch went off.

The exact thing on it was, '– .- -.- . / … ..- .-. . / -.- - ..- / -.. - / -. - - / … - .- -. -.. / - ..- - / – ..- -.-. ... -..- / -... ..- - / -. . - / -.-. .-.. - … . / - - / . ...- . .-. -.- - -. .', but it translated in my eyes to, " Make sure you do not stand out much, but get close to everyone." That's right, I'm here as Aizen's dog.

"You okay Mai-san?" Ukitake asked looking at my watch curiously.

Switching it back to time I lie, "Yes sir, I'm just surprised how quicly I got ready. Waking up late and all."

"Is that right," He says smiling, "Well today you get the results to see if you get to be a captain. Excited?"

"I will graciously accept the results. Please forgive me again for my unruly outburst-" I was interrupted by Ukitake.

"As I said, you were trying to defend your comrades, in which you should speak out of term," He said turning to me.

"That is merely an opinion. Let her be sorry and not do it again, Ukitake-taichou," A deep voice came from no where.

"Kuchiki-taichou," Ukitake welcomed.

"Please forgive my actions, they were unreasonable," I said bowing my head.

"Apologies will do no good, but your regret will serve as a reminder not to be so hoarse again," he said before walking away.

I think that was his way forgiveness. Men and their pride.

"Thank you Sir," I say quietly.

We went up three floors and through two large doors into a room with twenty four people standing two by two, lieutenants in front, Captains in back. We took our place at the end and on cue the Captain-Commander walked in, and the meeting began.

"Each of you showed great talent and potential during the test, but only three of you will be moving up to the level of captain. A first for Shinigami! Another first was having an outsider participate in the challenge. All of you who do not make it, hone you skills so one day you may try and hopefully succeed again. First lieutenant Sasakibe! You had speed! But your place is by my side. Second lieutenant Omeada, you showed strength, but a lieutenant you must stay," and so he stated each person's strength's before saying they failed, until the six squad lieutenant, " Renji Abarai of six squad, you had a stray bullet that almost hit one of your comrades, and had another speak up for your mistake! But during the test you got the fourth highest score and showed much courage and cunning, and for that you are the new ninth squad Captain."

"T-thank you Sir!" Renji Stuttered.

"Now then seventh squad Lieutenant..." and again, "Elevenths squad third seat, Madarame! You had no concern, or little for your comrades! Though you did get the third best, you have also showed in the past you can lead a group. I'm proud to announce you as the next third seat Captain. Lieutenant of squad twelve, Kurotsuchi. Though you got the second best on the exam, Kurotsuchi-taichou has requested you stay as his lieutenant. Finally, member of squad Thirteen Chikako. Though you spoke out against a captain, it was to protect your fellow comrades, and were willing to risk a title to do so. You got the best score not only in your group but also in history as someone lower than a Captain. You are the first outsider participate and have proved to us that I was the right decision. I would make you a captain, but only if Lieutenant Hinamori is willing to serve under you. Lieutenant?"

"I am willing to do so, Commander." Hinamori said very quickly as if she had practiced and knew this was coming, "Our squad also welcomes you with wide arms."

Ukitake looked slightly saddened. I was also looking forward to working under him, but as a Captain I can gain respect/trust more than a lieutenant, "Thank you Hinamori-san."  
>"We all welcome you, Fifth squad, Chikako-taichou," the commander finished, "Everyone is dismissed exept for the new Captains!"<p>

So he hammered his big stick and the rest of the Captains left, leaving me with some of the strongest members in Shinigami.

"Well, hello there, Mai Chikako, I'm Ikkaku Madarame," Baldy iintroduces himself, "And I welcome you to Shinigami. We should spar some time."

He puts his arm around me, which I wiggled out of, walking up the the Commander, "Thanks for the offer Madarame-taichou, I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime."

"I'd like to personally congratulate you all on making Captain. Remember that feelings are still bitter with the other squads, their captains leaving and making our most dangerous opponent yet, the espada. Treat them kindly. You are dismissed," he said as my eyes widened in surprise.

Gin, Tousen and...Aizen. That's three! They used to be captains here! Just what have I gotten myself into now. I think, trying to suppress the urge to ask about them. It looks like Rukia was getting a mouthful when I got back.

"Rukia~, guess what just happened," I say as I walk into the room.

"You got Captain, I heard, or well actually everyone has," She said a little saddened.

"Ya, so why are my things packet?" I asked noticing the suitcase with my clothes in them.

"Captains get their own rooms, and you're being moved to squad five barracks. It happens a lot, people moving squads," She said, " I knew I was right s\choosing you to come to our squad, you've brought us quit a bit of a name. Being able to see into peoples souls and shit. You're going to make an excellent Captain."

"Rukia," I broke down and began to cry on her shoulder.

Though I hate that it happened, ever since Aizen ruined my life, more and more I was beginning to feel as though I belonged. That I was wanted. It was new and I really liked it. First with the Arrancar and Shiro, and now with Rukia and Shinigami.

"Come on Captains don't cry," Rukia said patting my back.

"But I-I'm so h-happy," I confess.

"Captain, Chikako-taichou? We are here to collect your things," a new voice said and I quickly shaped up, wiping my tears and looking at the new face. They were anonymous, quick and got my things before I knew it.

"I think that's my cue to be going. I'll see you around Kuchiki-san," I said formally saying bye to Rukia.

"Hahaha, see you around, Chikako-san," Rukia said waving me off.


	14. Chapter 14

My room was larger than before with it's own bathroom. It felt lonely in there though without a roommate, but nothing new. For my mission it was perfect. In my watch I sent the message, '.. / – .- -.. . / -.-. .- .-. - .- .. -. / .- -. -.. / -. .- .. -. . .. / … - – . / - .-. ..- … - / .- .. - ... .. -. / … ... .. -. .. -. .- – ..,' Aka "I made Captain and gained some trust within Shinigami". Aizen shouldn't complain for a while.

"Captain?" A quiet voice called from my open doors.

"Yes Hinamori-san?" I say recognizing it.

"I thought I might just help you unpack," She says a slight blush on her face.

"That would be fantastic. If you could start with the clothes I'll unpack my toiletries and make the bed," I said changing my watch yet again.

When I came into the bedroom again, over half my clothes were out away and I turned to Hinamori organizing my "outside" clothes by color. Withholding a chuckle I moved to the bed making it before putting the rest of the clothes away.

"Nothing else?" Hinamori asked.

"Nope, didn't bring much to begin with. Thanks for organizing my clothes," I say raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry! Ever since our last Captain, I-I've had ths weird OCD thing about colors and stuff," She said her eyes teary up.

"You okay Hinamori?" I say walking towards her, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's just the memories of Aizen-taichou. He couldn't have done that, someone must have forced him-," Hinamori stared to ramble before I cut her off.

"Sorry, if this is painful you don't have to tell me but, what exactly happened to

the former Captains of Squads 3, 5, and 9?" I ask honestly curious.

"The story is _offically_, a year ago, they stole they key to an important computer in order to control the currencies of the world, but the thing takes at least three years to upload because of all the changing currencies and stuff. They've been causing a lot of trouble since then with their new group the Arrancar. It was Former Captain Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen and Sosuke _(A/N Looks a lot like Sasuke right? Coincidence? I think not!)_ A-Aizen. He was very kind, it's kind of hard to believe he did this, that's all," she said the tears fully flowing now.

"I'm sorry I brought the bad memories back Hinamori. Do you want to have a sleep over tonight, just because it's a new room ad verything?" I say blushing at how stupid it sounded.

"C-captain, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" She said the tears stopping momentarily.

"Um, well I just turned, ah,...sixteen," I mumbled slightly embarrassed by my childish behavior.

"Oh my. You're just like Shiro-chan," She said and I looked at her weird. Shiro was part of this too?

"You know. Toshirou Histugaya-taichou? We've been friend since childhood so I call him Shiro-chan because his white hair and his name," She said giggling," he hates it though, especially since he became a captain. And I'd love to spend the night with you, Chikako-Taichou."

"Sorry for acting so childish. It's been a LONG week," I say blushing further.

"Well let's get changed and then we can watch a movie until we fall asleep ok?" She said with a new born smile.

"Right," It was then I noticed the gigantic TV there.

She picked out a movie from her room and I fell asleep almost automatically.

She was asleep in my bed when my watch woke me up, vibrating on my arm. '-. - - -.. / .- - -... / -.. . .- .-. .-.-.- / -.- . . .-. / .. - / ..- .-. / .- -. -.. / -.- - ..- .-. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ... - – . / … - - -. . .-. / - ... .- -. / . -..- .-. . -.-. - -.. .-.-. ' "Good job dear. Keep it up and you'll be home sooner than expected." And closer to seeing Shiro again. Then the horrid thought hit me,_Was Shiro worth this. It's like I have a new family. They all seem pretty strong to so maybe I could switch sides? _But then the night replayed in my head. It was something I wasn't ready to let go of.

Swiftly I got out of the bed without waking up Hinamori. Sighing I got ready for the day and went to go eat breakfast. Getting ready I noticed all my clothes had the Japaneses sign for five (**五**) in white on them, just like Ukitake's thirteen. The place was almost completely empty. _Too early_.

I guess not because the food was there. The few people who were there whispered consistently. I grabbed a breakfast burrito and headed back to my room a stoic look on my face, hiding my fear of their whispering. On the way back I seen Ukitake-taichou who had a worried look on his face.

"I'm glad I found you, the Commander is holding a meeting in twenty minutes. Hehe I guess it isn't too early for him right," he said before hurry away.

No knowing what to do really I followed him back to the Captain-Commander's meeting hall. He smiled at me as I entered, the third to last one there. I stood between the woman known as Unohanna and Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ikkaku arrived next, and after him a hurried Renji. When all of us had gathered, the Commander entered, a grave look on his face.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, give the rest of the Captains a full analysis of what you have found," Said in a loud demanding voice.

A short bleach blond/white hair boy around my age or younger stepped up and began speaking in an unexpectedly deep voice, " It appears that Aizen over the year has been collecting very strong subordinates, mostly people ho have gone rogue with other countries special forces. Some are equivalent or stronger than the captains here. We do not know how many he has, but if it is over ten then it's most likely Aizen might win the war and become the god he believes he is."

"Chikako-taichou, I assumed you've heard the story from your lieutenant," Unohanna said.

"I have," I relpied quietly.

"Captains, we have less than two years left and still no leads on how to stop Aizen other than wait for the war he's bringing? We can't rely on the 'interns' anymore, especially since they had one of their own betray them. The albino was one of their strongest," The Commander scolded.

Now I looked confused. When he said albino, my thought automatically went to Hichigo. _That's right his brother was an intern here or something right? How could I forget! _Scolding myself I swore that was the last blond moment I was going to have.

"Have we asked the 'interns' what their thoughts were on this, and if this 'Aizen' is as strong as Hitsugaya proclaims then why not get as much help as we can. It's time to put pride away and start thinking rationally. From my standpoint, this is what seems best," I say strong, then getting meek towards the end.

"I also believe this is best, since the interns seen through Aizen before the rest of us did," Unohanna saved me from a scold from Byakuya.

"Without pride what are we. We aren't desperate yet, and until we have proof of more than ten of these Arrancar, then I say we keep it low profile. We just had another problem where we needed to call the Interns from Japan," Byakuya said, apparently not liking the interns.

"Hold on," Kurotsuchi-taichou, "My squad has found that Aizen has some activity about to happen in Karakura Town, Japan."

"We'll send a team there immediately. Hitsugaya-taichou, get a team ready along with Chikako-taichiou. It will be good to see how well she does in the field," The commander announced.

We were dismissed and I starte packing, a single suits and all of my "outside" clothes. It was 6:00am and Hinamori was just getting up. I smiled at her before taking my backpack that was conveniently in my closet, probably for this type of situation.

"Hinamori, I have a mission, take care of the squad while I'm gone," I whispered into her ear.

"Okay, Captain," and she went back to sleep in my bed.

Hitsugaya was waiting with three others. Rukia, strawberry blond and a black haired man with feathers around his right eye. They all nodded to me as we headed towards the airport, and to Japan to face off with Aizen.

Sometime on the plane I sent this message to Aizen, - ... . -.- / -.- -. - .- / -.- - ..- .-. .-. . / … . -. -.. .. -. -. / .- / - . .- – / - - / .- .- .-. .- -. .-.-.- / .. / .- .- … / -. .. ...- . -. / .- / – .. … … .. - -. / - / … - - .-. / -.- - ..- / - ... . .-. . / .- .-.. - -. -. / .- .. - ... / ..-. - ..- .-. / - - ... . .-. … / .. -. -.-. .-.. ..- -.. .. -. -. / -.-. .- .-. - .- .. -. / ... .. … - ..- -. .- -.- .- / .- -. -.. / .-. ..- -.- .. .- / -.- ..- -.-. ... .. -.- .. .-.-.- . In english it means "They know you're sending a team to Japan. I was given a mission t stop you there along with four others including Captain Histugaya and Rukia Kuchiki."

My reply was, -. - - -.. -..- / .. / .- .. .-.. .-.. / .. -. ... - .-. ..- -.-. - / - ... . / - . .- - / - - / .- - - .- -.-. -.- / -.- - ..- / - -. .-.. -.- / .- ... . -. / -. . -.-. . ... ... .- .-. -.- -..- / -... ..- - / -. - - / - - / -.- .. .-.. .-.. / -.- - ..- .-.-.- / - .-. -.- / - - / ... - .- -.- / .- .- .- -.- / ..-. .-. - - / - - ... - / -... .- - - .-.. . ... .-.-.- "Good, I will instruct the team to attack you only when necessary, but not to kill you. Try to stay away from most battles." and one last one saying "We are retrieving one of Shinigami's Interns, that's all you need to know for now."

Right. The plane ride was calm and quiet, but tense. I could tell Rukia was worried, as well as the Captain, which worried the other two. Me? Sleep deprivation was catching up on me so I slept the rest of the way there with no problem. I'll show my uses in other ways than battle.

When we got there, we were driven into a fairly small town on the edge of tokyo. From there we walked to a place called "Kurosaki Clinic" and welcomed by a strawberry blond/ Orange haired teen. He looked exactly like Shiro. All exept for that scowl.

My heart was thumping wildly in my chest, ready to burst. He had apparently recognized me also and began to blush, but only for a moment when he seen the others behind me.

"This must have something to do with Aizen right, or is it with..." He trailed off.

"It's Aizen Kurosaki-san. We have Intel that he is planing to come and make his first official attack here, thus the reason why we are here again."

"Where is Renji and Ikkaku?" he asked.

"They had other business to attend to with the other Captains," Hitsugaya replied.

"Okay, then what about her?" He asked nodding towards me.

"She's a new Captain sent here to help," Ichigo's eye's widened. Did I really look that weak?  
>"Oh."<p>

"Well, it would be nice to see you if it weren't for the reason, Ichigo," said Rukia fairly loudly.

"Oi, oi, oi, lower your voice, we're inside midget," Ichigo said, lightening up the mood.

They all started fighting when a sudden gun shot made us all grab our weapons.

"Seems we made it just in time too," The Strawberry said.

Everyone knew what was going on except for me. The only thing I did was follow like a lost puppy for the first ten minutes before I actually got some answers.

"Well the Arrancar sure know how to make an entrance," Hell, I need to get out of there then.

With no excuse I turned the corner, like a ninja I guess because nobody noticed. Not knowing where I was going, I followed my instinct were and when to turn. Soon I was in front of a park at a familiar scene. A girl with orange hair was being tied up unconscious and lead to a very small airplane. The one behind it all, Ulquiorra. Probably with direction from Aizen.

Coming out of the shadows I looked at Ulquiorra, and that was enough to get his attention.

"What do you want woman?" He asked, bored.

"To know what you are doing with that girl? Is she the one?" I asked worried for the dear.

"Yes and please excuse me for this but we might have visitors and Aizen feels this is best anyway," He said before punching me in the stomach before handing me over to some extremely strong arms.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up I was tied and blind folded, " Yo beautiful."

"Hirho?" I ask but there is something over my mouth making me incapable to say 'Shiro'.

"Hehe ya it's me but, don't speak for a while, and act disgusted with me."

Ichigo's POV

_Where the hell did that bastard go! I just seen him.__Hichigo! _I thought.

We had all split up, searching for the Arrancar gang. Then right behind me came a loud gun shot. I took out my black Zangetsu gun, only to have it's white twin pointed at the new ally. A beautiful girl who made my heart thump just looking at her.

"Hey there twin, looking for me or this beautiful thang?" Shirosaki held her unconscious in his arms.

"Let her go Shiro," I say pointing Zangetsu at him.

"Hm...no," then he _licked _her, "I think I'll keep it."

Then he smacked her waking her up from her slumber. That seemed to be a mistake of his part because once she woke it was over for him. First was a headbutt to his skull hen another kick in the place were the sun don't shine. Once that was over she realized her hands were tied together she took his gun and shot the hands cuffs apart. Her hands free, she was finally able to take off the blindfold.

She blushed when she seen me and Shiro, then quickly ran in the opposite direction for some odd reason.

"Well there goes my catch for the day, and Ichigo, I'd love to duke it out with you right here and now but it seems as if my ride is here," and Shiro jumped up to grab a ladder connected to a helicopter.

Very original.

"Get back here you coward!" I shouted shooting at the albino, but all my shots missed, of course. How was I going to shoot my twin brother.

Yuki's POV

I couldn't believe Shiro not only licked and slapped me, but in front of Ichigo to top it off. He better hope that those were orders from Aizen! My cheeks were to red for me to even look at Ichigo again. I hope Shiro would forgive me for kicking him. I tried my best to be gentle, but my emotions seemed to get the better of me. Please, let these next six months go by quickly

Ukitake's POV

We were all happy the fifth squad lieutenant had received limited brain damage. Most people who get shot in the head, even from a BB gun, are killed almost instantaneously. The perpetrator looked to be aiming close to the temple which would had killed Hinamori-san. She would had been much worse off if Chikako-san hadn't gone to her aid. The investigation found a hole in the roof, along with a BB gun and bullet. The spot chosen was a perfect shot, the deed was planned before hand. It looked as if Aizen was mocking us, for no hand prints, or signs of human interaction were found on the gun, other than it had been fired. No forensic traces of life were found in the crawl space either. Damn you Aizen.

Yuki's POV

_There was no way I was going to face Ichigo again. Aizen told me to stay away from the Espada and I just got humiliated, not only skill wise emotionally as well, if that makes sense. Today was not going well for me. Ichigo probably thinks I'm weak and shit, not to mention what the rest of Shinigami was going to say._ My thoughts were running rampant and before I knew it, the back of a biker guy was right up in my nose.

"Oi! Watch where- oh. Well hello there cutey," He corrected looking at my face.

"Touch me and I'll sew you for rape and, I'm underage," I say calm and coolly.

This seemed to work as he walked off. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked in the opposite direction of me. Not knowing where I was going I just kept walking straight. The farther I went, the more the neighborhood seemed to get worse. This time two guys ran into me, on purpose.

"Hello there cutey, do you know just where you are?" The taller one asked. They were bothe pretty cute, but also dangerous looking.

"Please get your hand off my ass," I say using the same tone with them as the biker.

"I'll take this as a 'no'. You want us to be your escorts?" The other black haired man said.

"Actually can you direct me, an underage minor, back to Karakura Town," I say with more venom.

"Aww hang out with us for a while, Mrs. Minor," The other one said slyly before squeezing my ass.

That was it. My hand grabbed his, twisting it in an unnatural position. His partner tried to come at me but I head butted him against his partners head knocking him out. The other was struggling before I twisted his arm up again.

"Last time I ask before I kill you both for attempted rape. Please direct me to Karakura Town," My tone still cool and calm.  
>"Take your first left and keep going down that way, then you should reach a sign which says 'Karakura Town 3 Miles'," He said practically squealing.<p>

"Thanks," was the last words he heard before being left on the ground unconscious with his friend.

Following his instructions I was lead to a dead end, five minutes from where he said. _Freaking bastard lied. Where am I anyway? _Punching the nearest wall I headed back, deciding back tracking would be the best, still it was hard to believe night was already moments away and I was out of Karakura Town. It was fairly small.

"What are you doing in the Red light district kid," A slightly familiar voice asked from the shadows.

"You're...Grimmjow?" I say thinking really hard.

"Ya, now answer my question," Quite the demanding fellow, isn't he.

"I accidently wandered over here, pissed at myself and shit," I say annoyed, "Now if you would excuse me, I should be heading back to the berry's house. Before they send out the army."

"Wait," He said, pulling on my forearm. Surprised, he caught me off guard and pulled me into an unexpected kiss. My mouth was open to my dismay and he took that chance to explore every inch of it before I pulled away.

"What the fuck dude, is the red district also known as the rape district too," I say sarcastically getting in a stance, ready to kill.

"I just wanted to let you know, there are more than one who want you. And not just me. Don't be automatically hooked off of Shirosaki just because of some _romantic_ things he does for you. That bastard is like Ulquiorra, Aizen's pet. Think it over. When you go back to Hueco Mundo, don't just fall back into the snowflakes arms," And with that he took off and left me, where I bumped into the biker.

_When did we move? The kiss? Bastard,_ my thoughts were going ballistic. From here I pretty much knew how to get back to Kurosaki's and had my mind set on doing so. No matter how much my cheeks heated up at the thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Somehow the Kurosaki Clinic was in my sights once more. My hands shook as I tried to knock on the door. All my previous action were unacceptable, and embarrassing. Just before I was able to connect the wood of the door with my knuckles my watch vibrate.

"Report." My reply was, "Nothing out of ordinary yet. Though I wittnessed the capture of a long orange haired girl by Ulquiorra." "Good, when they ask, tell them what you seen." It was pissing me off how nosy Aizen was getting.

Switching my watch back to time I inhaled a large breath to get ready for my next action. Quickly, before I could back out, I knocked hard on the door. Looking at my watch I realized it was already 12:00am and regretted my action's once again. For five second, the house, like the neighborhood was silent. After ten agonizing 'Mississippi's I decided to give up waiting and find my own place to spend the night. Suddenly the door peaked open and a mumbled noise was made.

"Oi, where ya going," An orange mess peaked out from the door.

"Sorry I woke you up but I thought this was where we were staying-." I was cut off by a tired strawberry blond teen.

"It looks like you don't have a place to sleep tonight, so just sleep in my closet," Ichigo welcomed me in and up to his room. His closet?

All laid out on the floor were the rest of my teammates, bruised and bandaged. I felt terrible, unharmed, not even being ale to help at all. My mind wandered and reminded me that I belonged to Aizen's groups and that I was becoming to attached. Still, I hated that I was so useless.

"That move you pulled against Hichigo was pretty cool," Ichigo said before showing me to his closet.

"Thanks, um, sorry for running out on you like that," I apologized.

"Don't sweat it. Yawn By the way, how old are you?" He asked falling asleep, fast.

Even I became tired, his sleepiness being contagious, " **Yawn, **Sixteen."

Though we were both out like a light, my reply too incoherent and him to hazy to understand anyways.

I was shrouded in darkness when I woke up. The 'wall' next to me slammed open as I was greeted by an angry orange fluff.

"You have a lot to explain," He said pulling me by my arm out of my makeshift bed, "How were you able to overpower Shiro and steal his Zangetsu away? Where is Inoue?"

Looking into his eye's shocked and tired, I was at loss for words, "Um Kurosaki-san I... It was probably the element of surprise. And Inoue is...?"

"Oihime Inoue? Long orange hair? Last seen where you were headed?" He began to yell.

"S-she was taken by Arrancar. I was also captured, and the rest you know. She's probably at their main base in Spain right now," I said sighing heavily with his hurt expression.

"Bullshit! Why would Aizen be interested in her?" Kurosaki yelled.

"Kurosaki calm down! If he didn't kill her admits the battle then he'll keep her alive for the time being and treat her right!" I say knowingly, from personal experience. Lying just a little to calm him down.

"Chikako-taichou, our airplane has just been bomb-. Oh was I interupting?" Rukia came in her arm in a cast. It must of looked weird, me on his bed, his arms tightening around my shoulders.

"No. But Inoue has been captured by the enemy," Kurosaki said, a dead look in his eyes.

"How long until we can go back to base?" I ask in a monotonousness voice.

"Two month's," She says slowly, a look of disbelief on her face., "Damn it! Sorry Chikako-san. But if you could-," Rukia said, a worried look on her face.

"I'm practically out the door already," I say allowing the two some space.

The day progressed, mostly with everyone in deep slumber, infused by their pain medications and sedatives. I was happy that it prolonged my confrontation with them but it also made me worry even more. After a couple of hours of sitting on the couch around my comrades, Rukia and Ichigo came back down the stair to see me in the middle of my apology to all of them, tears and all. Not even noticing them, I continued to mumble sorry's, until Rukia put her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm truly useless aren't I Rukia. How did I ever become captain?" I say crying on her shoulder.

"It's because you have amazing skill, but lack the experience, which is what these missions are for. Ichigo told me what happened. You aren't useless," She said trying to comfort me.

"I couldn't finish the mission, and I practically let the Arrancar take the girl. Aren't we suppose to protect the innocent not get them involved? God I hate the powerless feeling," I confess. Truly I could have saved that girl, but the chains Aizen has put around me prohibited me from doing so.

"First, Inoue wasn't a bystander. She is strong and had amazing medical abilities. Second, if you feel so horribly about it then do something about it! Become stronger to protect the innocent, ecause we all believe in you. And thirdly, how many times do I have to tell you, Captains don't cry," Rukia says, like a true leader. If only she knew the things that truly restrained me. Aizen's planned had worked, if they all believed in me that is. What a hectic three weeks this has been.

"Thanks Rukia," I say wiping the tears.

Two strong hands wrap me from behind and start to fondle me, "That's right pretty lady. You should listen to my nee-san."

Angered, I got behind the pervert and held his hands behind his back, shoving his face into the hard ground, " And who are you."

Turning him to face me and I was dumbstruck. He looked exactly like Ichigo, though a more mischievous, and kiddish. I released him and Ichigo slapped his face.

"Kon? What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo said walking over to the look alike.

"Hm? Oh I was just trying to make her feel better. It's never good when a pretty girl feels down. As men it is our job-oof," Being kick in the face, Kon was cut off.

"What is he? Another twin?" I ask worried.

"Na, a stupid robot thing that this Scientist made to test his abilities. He mostly stays here and goes to school for me when I go on trips for the Shinigami," Ichigo answers, "But the bastard Hat 'n Clogs made him with his own personality. How he got to look like me was explained in a scientific was that the guy didn't care to speak English with, but he's a real pervert."

"Oh," Was all that came out of my mouth.

"And um," Ichigo started to blush, "Sorry for yelling at you so early in the morning, or at all, but it's just that, the news was kind of sudden and all. About Inoue going missing."

Getting to my feet, I nod my head and smile before saying, "Like I said, I should have been able to save her. We'll get her back."

"And that brings us to the reason I came into Ichigo's room. The plane used to transport us here has been bombed. Most likely by the Arrancar. Shinigami want us to stay here another month or two. Meaning that Orihime is on her own for now," Rukia's voice seemed to slip and Ichigo, having already heard the new 'tched' and started walking away. My heart dropped thinking another life had been ruined by the horrid organization.

"What about her family?" My voice somehow asks.

"She has none, her only family died in a crash and she lives alone," Hearing that made me feel better and pity for the kid.

"Ichi-nii, breakfast is ready, if anyone else is up,"A new voice chimed in lifting the mood.

"Ya two right now," Ichigo said,

"Guess I'm pretty hunger as it is," Rukia said getting up off the coach, Kon already headed back to Ichigo's room.

And so begins the two month's of staying with the man who looks just like the one that makes my heart pound eternally. Fun.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day around 3:19 pm is when Hitsugaya-taichou and the other two began to wake up. I apologized again, but all three of them said not to. Apparently Ichigo had told them earlier yesterday about what happened. They ate and I wandered around the house, staying away from the crowd, still disappointed in myself. Sadly this left me with much time to think.

To think about Shiro and what Grimmjow had said and done. The creepiest thing of all that night wasn't even the kiss. It was that he had found me and even snuck up on me. _Aizen must be having me watched, and thought I was trying to run away or something right? Why would Grimmjow be interested in me? Didn't he know that me and Shiro..., _And now you see why it is never a good thing for me to be thinking freely for more than twenty minutes. A blush crept up on my face as I imagined Shiro gloating about it. Back to Grimmjow. This meant even if I wanted to run, if I ever thought I could escape, they would find me fairly fast.

Back in Ichigo's closet (my makeshift bed) I mutter, "Shit."

That was enough to be heard by a certain. Goat faced man, "Ichigoooo~!"

Moving out of the way just in time a man kicks the door down. In a ball on the otherside of the closet I look at the psyco. In ways he looks similar to Ichigo but he has black hair and a five o'clock shadow. Also surprised he looks at me, seriousness etched on like it was never gone.

"Are you okay? Did my stupid son try and lock you in here?" he asks concerned.

"N-no. He let me sleep her last night and I wandered in here to think, I'm sorry," I say starting to get out of the cramped space.

"No I'm sorry I thought you were my son. I was letting him know that lunch was read-," He was cut off by a flying, round kick square in the face.

"What are you doing goat-face? Freaking pedo," Ichigo mumbles before helping me out of the closet, " I was just coming up to get you for lunch. He didn't do anything did he?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks though," I say blushing.

Because the door was broken I just happened to fall into his muscular chest. It felt just like Shiro's and I had to use all of my will power to get up off him. When he also realized the position we had been in, his cheeks started to glow a little, but the scowl stayed, trying to cover it up. He was cute.

"Thanks," I say sweetly.

"Ya, no problem," he said following me out of his bedroom.

The need to tease him grew greater as I felt his eye's bare into my back, so turning around right before getting to his stairs I put my finger to his tall forehead and said, "You know, you'd look much cuter if you didn't have such a scary look on your face all the time."

And with that the blush that had started to disappear came back full blast while I laughed. His face was surprised for only a second when he smirked.

"Well, is this better," he said before putting me over his shoulders, going down the stairs, throwing me on the couch and finally tickling me, "And your cuter when you aren't so sad."

My sides started to hurt and I was laughing harder then I had in a long time. Tears weld up in my eyes when he stopped. Calming down, I looked up to see why he had stopped. His eyes were happy as he started to lean into me,a kind smile on his lips. I too, leaned up before Shiro flashed in front of his face and I pushed him away.

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that. I keep forgetting that I'm on a mission thing ya know?" I say brushing what had happened off.

The smile on Ichigo's face too had been replaced by the ever present scowl when a voice in the doorway caught our attention, "You guys going to eat?"

It was Rukia and she held a sweet smile on her face too that seemed sad at the same time, "Ya, ya don't get yer panties in a wad."

Then Ichigo and Rukia got into a playful fight, heading into the kitchen, me close behind. _Rukia must love him,_ is what I thought and I'm glad we didn't go any further than we had. No matter how much I wanted to.

Ichigo's father, named Isshin Kurosaki, thought it was practically blasphemy that Ichigo would let a young lady like me sleep in his, now broken closet. I was then assigned with Rukia to his twin sister's room. It was late at night when Rukia woke me up to talk.

"Mai," she whispered, "Mai! Hey wake up."

"Hmm? What?" I say a little louder.

"It's just we haven't been able to talk for a while and the twins are out like lights right now. It's about Ichigo," When Rukia whispered his name, I knew what was coming.

"Ya?"

"Ichigo is like a brother to me, maybe even a little more special and it's just," Here it comes, "When a girl, well reject him it kind of ticks me off, because he's great guy and stuff! And I know we're on a mission and all, but you seemed to want it too so what held you back?"

"W-what, don't you and him?"She started to blush and shake her head in surprise.

"No! Me and Ichigo are close... maybe closer than friends should be but there is absolutly nothing like that between us!" She nearly shout, quieting her voice as not to wake Ichigo's sisters.

"Well, to answer your question, part of it was because I thought about you and him," We both blushed, "And because there is someone else."

"Really? Did someone already make a move on you at Shinigami?" She asked nudging me, her blush disappearing.

"No, it's someone from a different life it feels like. He looks kind of like Ichigo, but different. He acts different, and similar, and sadly he has me wrapped around his fingers. I think I'm really in love with him," I say spilling my heart out to Rukia about the enemy.

"Hm. So what made you join Shinigami? Usually people who haven't been here their entire lives like me, Renji, and well almost all of us join because of two reasons. They are skilled and haven't been recruited to another gang, or are lost without anyone. Or your Ichigo and his gang and are just part time. If you had him, what made you join?" Rukia asked puzzled.

"Hmm? I guess it was him who pushed me to join. He, well," I had to think up a story quick or else, "My parents died and he took me in for a while. He showed me how to take care of myself and we fell in love gradually. His excuse was he couldn't...take care of me and...told me to take Shinigami's offer up on joining and so here I am now," I say hoping my story was adequate.

"Aww that's cute but evil of him! How could he let such a wonderful girl go?" She said rubbing cheek..

"I don't think he had much of a choice, but I think I'll see him again someday," I said truthfully.

"Well, I'm positive Ichigo could **Yawn**, be a stand in until he comes back," It was obvious Rukia wanted me with Ichigo and had no idea how real the chances me and Shiro would meet again were.

I hated lying to her but Aizen was the one who had me wrapped around his fingers and I was petrified of her knowing. Me and Rukia both agreed it was past our bed times and went off into an uneventful slumber.

The next month consisted of me and Ichigo, getting over the fact that we both almost kissed each other, flirting with each other consistently. I knew it was unfaithful to Shiro but I couldn't help it. Ichigo was easily angered and liked extracting revenge, a trait I'm positive him and Shiro shared. No matter how different they were, the were still the same. An oxymoron but it was true. The more time I spent with Ichigo the more time I was falling in love with them both. And it was eating me up inside. Not helping at all was the fact that everyone was encouraging it. Suddenly the days I counted down going back to Las Noches were the days I dreaded ending. Though ichigo was somewhat highstrung about Orihime being in Las Noches all by herself, he still had confidence in her until Shinigami gave him the O.K. Go to save her.

With all the tension building up, in a good way, with no signs of Arrancar or anything really bad other than the regular robbery here and there, it finally happened.

His family, along with Mastumoto, the strawberry blond, and Rukia, gave us a picnic and said to have fun. Histugaya-taichou and Ayasegawa turned a blind eye and allowed it much to me and Ichigo's fake pleas. We both wanted it not matter how much we would deny it if someone asked. So there we were, awkwardly watching the sunset.

"Look at all the colors. And whats really cool is when the disappear, the sky will by white/gray, like the sun stole all of its color in one gulp only to give it back at sunrise," I say, thinking outloud.

"Well geez, that was freakin' deep," Ichigo said sarcastically.

Punching him I explained, "It's just I've seen it a lot back where I came from. Lots and lots of free time. Give me a perceptive."

"So, since I've had a lot of free time I should say something deep about you?" He said softly making me blush like he knew he would.

"Dun know? Would it be good or bad," I say scooting closer to listen what he has to say.

The contrast from his tea brown eyes and my piercing blue ones made mee shiver. His gaze again was burning holes through me and I was enjoying every second of it. My body seemed to be moving on it's own again. Over the month I had wanted this moment and been scared, not knowing what to do if it happened. Now all I wanted was to feel his lips on mine.

"You're one of the most beautiful girls, inside and out, I've ever seen," Ichigo said before his lips crashed onto me.

The kiss was soft and passionate, him claim dominance almost immediately. He nibbled on my bottom lip softly knowing he wanted entrance. Hesitatingly I allowed him in where he took his sweet and slow time to ravish my mouth. It felt good, he received no moans from me like Shiro. Shiro! Slowly I pulled away from him and smiled sadly.

"Is something wrong? Was I that bad," He joked.

"No! No, I haven't had a kiss that great in a while, it's just, there's another guy, that I feel like I'm cheating even though I'm so confused," I spurt out not knowing what I'm saying.

"Another guy, before or-" Ichigo seem disheartened.

"Before, but then I met you and I realized I'm now in love with two guys and it's making me go crazy," I say on the verge of tears.

"Hey don't cry. It's okay," Ichigo said pulling my into a comforting hug, " I know I want you to choose me, but I also want you to be happy. You are a beautiful girl, and that's only part of why I love you."

"I'm so sorry Ichigo," I said leaning into his hug.

"It's okay, let's go back home now, your plane should be here in a couple of days.," Ichigo said, the scowl back on his face, but more tender.

"But it's only been-," I start but am gently cut off by Ichigo.

"Ya but they are getting another plane. Aizen's been spotted in Spain and they need all of their captains ready to go. They said the Shingami won't be helping with Orihime's rescue," he said bitterly, "Rukia felt we should break this to you in a bitter sweet way since you've een having a hard time, being a new captain and all."

"Right. I'm so sorry Ichigo. Maybe I can stay behind and you could gather some-" again I was cut off by his finger to my mouth.

"I'm going to see Hat 'n Clogs to see what we can do about this. You need to go back to Shingami and help them there," He said helping me up as if nothing had happen just moments before.

"When I come back though, I hope you've chosen me," He whispers making me light up bright red again. Bastard.


	18. Chapter 18

That night I got a messgae from Aizen. Something I hadn't gotten in a long time. Of course in Morris Code it said , "Go to Urahara Shoten and drop off this address, Las Noches Apartments, Hueco Mundo, Mexico." Whatever. It was an easy task.

So somewhere along the line of 2-3:00 am, I snuck out of the house and left a note at the candy shop that said the address. _Well now at least I know where my main base of operation is,_ I think sarcastically. Aizen must have known that I know knew this, so he must have been getting pretty cocky. But now I didn't even know if I wanted to go back. Back to him, or even Shiro. My thought wandered to my parents and the thought of Ichigo being killed, or anyone, because of me shot all those thoughts away fast.

Ichigo seemed strong, and was getting stronger everyday, could he really protect me? Was the risk even worth it? But then again would even accept me if he really knew why I was here? Would anyone? Probably not. And I was still in love with the crazy albino for god knows why. Little did I know that while I was deep in thought, my every movements were being watched by a certain man with a stripped green hat.

* * *

><p>Tommorrow we would be heading back to Shinigami and Ichigo would be heading into the lion's den. The Captain-Commander ordered us, and the interns, not to rescue Orihime, but we all knew Ichigo would. Rukia was disheartened and most likely have a plan to save Inoue. Really I wanted to stop him, but I still felt responsible for Inoue's capture and had no right to say anything. Also I believed in Ichigo's strength for some reason. Though Aizen's strength and resources scared me just a bit more. These next five month's are going to be hectic.<p>

Quietly I climbed through Ichigo's window, over Ichigo and into the closet without making a sound. Once inside the thing sleep over whelmed me before I could think another word.

In the morning, we said our goodbye's and I gave Ichigo a long hug and whispered, "Come back alive and I think I'll love you."

It was a lie and I knew it, but I didn't need him dying and this would give him an excuse. Holding back a chuckle I climbed into the plane with Rukia and the others and we were off, back to my own lion den, full of 'enemies'.

Of course Rukia had escaped to go help Ichigo after, well, less than a week. It was her and Abarai, the new captain. After about four month's of quiet and calmness, there was a distress call from Rukia, asking for back up. She must have known there would be no that came because she didn't sound convincing really. Byakuya and I though knew better, and while I openly asked to be the one to go to her aid, he eyed only the Soutaichou. It was not me but, Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi, Unohana and Zaraki that were chosen to go. The rest of us had to get ready for the war that was coming to us. Later I learned Aizen was going to sacrifice a whole town, most likely Karakura, because that's where he felt his problems originated. My stomach was sick every time I heard more and more about Aizen from Hinamori. Especially since she seemed to be in awe of him. Like he was some idol, going down the path of drugs or something. Idiot.

After so long, another 'side' mission was asked of me by Aizen. It was to read everything I could find about the Hogyoku, so for the next week I looked into every secret thing I could and memorized it about the horrid thing. I was still having second thoughts about going back to Aizen, the sixth month drawing terribly close. On the seventh day of my research I sighed. It being Friday, I was ready to sleep in, it being late at night. That's when I got the surprise of my life.

Lower Shinigami rushed, guns pointed to my head, Ukitake following close behind. Luckily I had followed Szayel's traing just moments before erasing all data that I had been on here looking at this crap. The data was then replaced by innocent things like Youtube or Wikipedia searches. I put my hands up, everything on my computer exited out of and Ukitake looking at me with strong, yet sad eyes.

"Mai Chikako, you are under arrest by order of Central 46 for treason. Please do not resist for the sake of others and yourself," He said with hurt.

"I didn't plan to," I say quietly letting myself be taken by the weak grasp's that I could easily break.

Somehow my gut knew this was going to happen. I was bound and thrown into a dark room where 46 different chair without faces all looked down upon me. I was feeling squirmy and knew I had been caught. Somewhere along the line I had been reckless and shown that I worked for Aizen. Great.

"Mai Chikako, we received Intel after you arrived back from Karakura that you knew the whereabouts of the traitor Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancar, why did you not tell Shingami when you had the chance? Why when you had the information did we have to receive it from an outside force? Also, where did you get the information?"

_Inhale, exhale, "_I did not tell Shinigami because I told Urahara and the Intern Ichigo Kurosaki first. I felt they would let you know. I leaned the whereabout by... deduction and research. Why would Aizen be in such a small and tourist attracted place such as Spain when he could have a bigger chance of not being caught in a place with already many gangs, deaths and gun," Being made up on the spot, I thought that this was a pretty clever lie. Then they had to ask that question.

"Then why was a Captain such as yourself looking up something such as the Hyoguko?" a smart ass girl asked.

"I was a new here and needed more infor-," I was cut off by another stronger voice.

"Then what was the need to expertly delete the history, only to have our strongest computer expert bring up the long gone history?" It was obviously rhitorical as they all seemed to know the answer.

"Is your silence proof that you are working with Aizen or would you rather us interrogate you separately to find out the reasons _why," _this voice sounded familiar and sad.

"It was a mission sent to me by Aizen that I had no choice in," I say quietly. What more could I do, the gig was obviously up.

"Chikako-san! Of course you had a damn choice! Everyone has a choice!" An angry voice shouted in my face.

"First off, My name is Yuki Koroshi. Second, when your kidnapped by psychos, scared outta your life, lose it before you even graduate high school and are forced into a world you didn't even know about, then you can tell my I have no fucking choice! I lost my family, my life and everything I worked so fucking hard to achieve because of that bastard and was threatened my life if I didn't train under him! If you see fit to fucking kill me I think I'd be much happier now I think about, just don't make me wait," And with that I had snapped. All the emotions bottled up inside just poured out to complete strangers. Great just peachy. And sadly I think I meant every word of it.

* * *

><p>The past five days, I had been locked up in a cell with a toilet and a bed. I had no visitors and I was going insane without a single human to come in contact with. I had confessed, what more do they want. Right now I just wanted my old life back. To worry about exams and graduations and colleges, not life or death and it was freaking killing me inside. Even more than that I wanted Shiro. I wanted to be held by him again. Save me Shiro.<p>

* * *

><p>This chappy went through a lot ad fast but mis madre put me on a deadline of when I had to go to freakin' bed and I had to get this much out at least. It was killing me. Shiro! Save yuki!Save Yuki already<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Ukitake's POV

I slammed my fist down on the table. Loudly. _How could Aizen do this. Is this just to mock us? To lower our spirits? What motive does he have bringing a child into this? She must be their new chameleon. How could Mai, no, Mrs. Koroshi as she proclaimed do this?_ Angry thoughts rushed throughout my head. Without thinking, I began a coughing fit in which brought Sentarou and Kiyone rushing in.

"Are you okay taichou," They said in unisone before glaring at each other.

"Yes, yes I am. The news about Chikako-, or Koroshi-san is just upsetting. That's all,"I say kindly.

"No one would have suspected her if not for the singe page of restricted information on the Hyogukou and Urahara's suspicions," Kiyone said softly.

"But it's strange that Central 46 has yet to come up with a verdict or punishment since the trail where she confessed-," Sentarou was cut off by the loud speaker.

"Attention, all Soul Reapers! We have an Ryoka heading for cell 5643_(A/N XD so creative_). I repeat! Ryoka headed for cell 5643 holding Yuki Koroshi!" When it went off, everyone was quiet. Then a loud roar could be heard rushing to the cell.

Waiting five minutes, I too walked quickly to the cell, pushing my way to the front to see an impossible sight. Yuki Koroshi was not there; instead a small disks that looked like a DVD was carefully placed on the ever so neat bed that looked like it hadn't even been touched. Aizen had rescued his pet.

After hours of waiting, no trace of Koroshi even being here were found. The Ryoka had done their job carefully and well. Removing every part of the young girl, all except from our memories. What's worse is that Koroshi, no, Mai was going to be our new triumph card too.

The only thing we had left was the DVD that Yamamoto-soutaichou had decided only Captains should watch for now. The remaining Captains that weren't in Mexico fighting Aizen right now at least. We all lined up and waited for the image to appear on the screen. It was Aizen in the flesh. Hands clenched in resistance not to break the television.]

"Hello Captains. You seemed to receive my young Yuki very kindly she reported and I thank you for that but for her own good she had to be recalled early. I gave you the knowledge tat she was mine by both allowing only one of the pages she researched to your little tech group and giving Urahara my address. My people who were watching her seen her getting a little to attached and getting a wavering heart so she had to be punished and shown that she wanted to come back. This video was also designed to erase itself the first time it is watched, but all I wanted to say was thank you for treating her well. She's had a tough time adjusting to her new surroundings but her first mission went quite well as she has got the password to unlock the Hyoguko. This was a video of my thanks. See You soon on the battle field."

It was over and blurred out. Just as he promised we could not rewind and the records of it being watched were not there. Damn you Aizen!

Yuki's POV

I knew I was going crazy and aall I could think about was Shiro. And how sorry I was to Ichigo. Tears would come out anymore, I was all dried out. The door opening spooked me enough for me to see who it was. _So they finally decided my fate- Shiro?_ And it was Shiro!

The golden eyed albino had come to get me! His smirk was a relief to me. Running up to him, this time I was the one to capture his lips. The kiss was short and sweet as he picked me up bridal style, 'sh-ing' me. Sneaking me and him through a secret door and back to Aizen. I didn't even notice as I was just happy Shiro was holding me again.

"You know I can walk," I say when we were three blocks away from Shinigami.

"But I haven't held ya since Karakura. Won't let me have this moment?" He says in a playfully hurt tone, the smirk still stuck on his face.

Blushing I say, "Ya but won't people think it's weird seeing a girl being carried like this by a man and stuff...," I said trailing off when he raised and eyebrow.

"When have others stopped me from what I want?" He said making me blush harder. All it took was for him to look at me, "And besides, I don't want ya to run away when I have something planned for you tonight."

I started to bury my face in his chest just so he couldn't see how embarrassed he wax making me, "Stop it Shiro," I look up and speak before putting my lips back with his, "And who said I'd ever run from you."

"Hmm keep this up and I might just forgive ya for hitting on my bro," He said coolly his smirk dimming, " But don't worry, I'll make sure ya remember who ya belong to tonight by making ya scream out my name."

"Shiro I'm sorry. You and him-," I was cut off by his cool fingers pressing up against my lips.

"Don't talk, just get in the car, love," He said, smirk on full blast.

He let me down next to shotgun and climbed into the drivers side, "Wait, how are we getting back to Mexico in a car?"

"Mexico? No doll, that's kinda like a prison set for my brother and the Shinigami Captains. Kidnapping the Inoue chick was just bait to lessen the military shit so winnin' the war will be easier. Aizens one sneaky bastard, and don't you forget it. But for the past four-five months Espada 10-4 and some others have been fighting them. _We_ are going back to Spain, our real base. The place where everything is planned and where us foot soldiers live. It's funny how easy the Shinigami are to fool," He said explaining everything, " We usually take the highway through France and a boat over here, but you were always content on starin' at me I so guess you didn't notice that it took us a couple hours to get her or something," He said shrugging his shoulder. He was in a good mood but still.

Damn him and that smirk.

Narrator

Aizen sat, Gin leaning against the wall. Both in, beautiful silence until messenger came to make Aizen's day. Yuki, his newest toy, had just been returned to him. Gins ever present smirk dimmed in the slightest. It's not that Gin doesn't like her, it's that she's a month early. Actually he was pretty interested in her. He knew Aizen was right about her being special when he went to retrieve her. It seemed a little outrageous that he was going to make his top people, me Tousen and Shiro retrieve another puppet. Soon he realized that she wasn't some puppet, much like Aizen but a trump card. Not only her skills but just the way she look made you feel like you wanted to be around her. Her situation with her parents made it even sweeter. Sure, she could have had a nice quiet life, but her true potential wouldn't had been reached. She'll thank them later. Finally gin spoke up, thoughts put together.

"Sosuke, why has she returned so soon, I though she was going to reveal herself during the battle?" he said, keeping up his happy go lucky look in a serious way.

"Well dear Gin, many factors played into her return. She got her main objective, which was to activate the Hyoguku sooner but, there are reasons she wile not be fighting in the last battle. Not only was she getting to attached to the company, but the people there also. Such as the Kurosaki child," he said nonchalantly.

"Shiro's brother? There might be a reason behind hat one," Gin said sarcastically, keeping respect though.

Aizen chuckled ad continued, "Urahara seen her on her last mission in Karakura. He warned the company. The plan wouldn't have executed how I'd had liked it to and beside, she needed to be reminded that she is always going to be the Arrancars."

The last part was not only true for Yuki, but all who decided to step into his spidery web.

"We still have enough to kill off he rest of the captains? Since for the past 3-4 months our espada have been holding off the rest of Shinigami's Calvary? We heard that so far only 9 has died. But the rest are having trouble. Including Grimmjow. It's kind of funny. It seemed he was really interested in fighting Kurosaki-san." Gin said, asking those silent questions.

"Sorry Gin it looks like Yuki's here to report. And so the War begins

* * *

><p>OMG haven't updated in what feels like forever. If ya wanna get in my personal life it's that my sister who i never get to see came over for the week so mix that with lack pf motivation and her we go! hope it's good for you n_n actually I'm planning on ending it here pretty soon n_n thanks for staying with me this long you guys! it means a lot TT~TT especailly your comments! Motivation! But e and my mom got into a fight so plenty of motivation for the rest of the week *knock on wood* XD okay, welll gunna start on the next chapter here really soon<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Yuki POV

When we got back, Shiro said I needed to report about the Hyoguku to him. Great. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I was going once more to try and get away, to turn Shiro, knowing it was a long shot.

"Shiro," I said stopping him from moving to far from the car, "Aizens planning on killing everyone in Karakura to ensure his rule over the world, financially and physically. You do understand if as long as we work for Aizen, your sisters, your dad and brother will die. If we run now then we can warn Shingami, maybe even get a pardon for being with Aizen. Now I-I won't run if you want me to stay, but I need to make sure, you know."

He gave me a lazy smile, cocking his head to he side, almost affectionately, "Should I give you no choice in this? Torture you into working here so no blood is on your hands? Or will you walk down this dark road with me. Like you I needed someone. All those motherfuckers, the shinigami, my _brother_, did was dig me a deeper hole into my grave. I bet they never mentioned me your time there.," He said it with much venom, " Funny thing is, I gave Aizen the idea of murdering every soul in Karakura, it was like the seal of our deal for me to join. Now that you know the truth, will you truly walk down this blood stained path with me?"

Stalking me he moved up closer, hover over me while he cupped my face. When I was finally turned up to face his lips, they ghosted across my own. Getting ready for the kill, and my own 'Yes' when we were interrupted. By an annoying black man.

"You are to report to Aizen-sama right away" Agitation could be heard in both his and Shiro's voices.

"Was that a direct order from Aizen, to interrupt us, _Tousen?"_

_ "_No, but bringing her to Aizen directly after you got her was," Tousen replied.

"Shiro. It's okay I think I'm ready now," I said cutting off whatever he was about to retort, squeezing his hand one last time before following Tousen. Leaving a very happy Shiro in our wake. I had just agreed to be a mass murder with him. Great.

Finally we arrived in Aizen's 'throne room'. Egotistical bastard. He smiled and requested I tell him about my mission. Of course it was quick and not very detailed, but it satisfied him none the less, even leaned forward when I spoke about how I read and memorized all about the Hyoguku. When I had finished, silence enticed the air, making it heavy and uncomfortable before Aizen seemed to decide on something.

"Very good Yuki. I'm almost possitive that there is something you read on how to release he Hyoguku sooner than planned," His eyebrows raised, "Would you care to do this for us so we may begin sooner than planned?"

Of course, this was not an option, but an order. Wonderful. Nodding I was lead down a white (duh) hallway and to room with a single computer on a glass table. I was having a hard time believing this regular, apple computer, held the key to what countries currencies were worth. Meaning Aizen could make a 10 euro worth 100 dollars or a single yon worth 10 pounds. He would have the power to either boost or crash an economy on this single computer. Meaning countries would have to give him what he wanted or be doomed to fail. And I held the key to unleashing it sooner, or stopping it.

I'm sure people would try to kill him, stop the Hyoguku and that's the reason why Arrancar had been created. And espada. He really thought this through.

"Szayel really mostly cracked most of it, all you have to do is put in the correct password," Gin said out of the blue.

"Right. Makes my job easier," I mumble. And he was right. All I read made it seem like this was the last level of encryption. The pass word was truly simple also. Sad really hat Szayel wasn't able to figure it out. Then again, if it's wrong, it'll either say wrong password, or shut the entire thing down. Depending on the word. I sat down in the chair, my hands shaking slightly. Here I _did _have a choice, and I was scared. Was Shiro all I really would need? If I put in this password, I would be an accomplice, a willing accomplice. But if I don't, I would still be a war criminal, they'd all ready seen my face and know I'm a traitor. But could I really put the world in this kind of spiral. My head was buzzing and I couldn't help it. A hand was put on my shoulder. A white, warm familiar hand. I looked up to see Shiro, looking at me puzzled and I realized what I had to do.

Slowly, typing each letter with caution, the word _**Butterfly**_ appeared, turning into dots on the screen. One more button, and I shall have unleashed the Hyoguku onto the earth. My shaky finger went to touch it when a white one practically broke it, slamming it down into the keyboard.

"Thanks Shiro," I whisper.

"I told ya we were in dis together," He said tickling my ear with his hot breath. Shivering, I knew he was getting arroused, or was, and was also getting impatient.

Aizen chuckled noticing it too, "You and Yuki have earned a night to yourself I suppose, but tommorow we leave for Karakura. The Shinigami shall meet us there by noon, so it's an early rise. SO don't stay up too late."

I blushed at the thought that Aizen knew what we were going to be up to, but Shiro didn't let me stay dwelling on it for too long as he picked me up bridal style and headed for his bedroom. Nope, we weren't going to sleep tonight.

Ukitakes POV

An alarm went off again signaling an emergency meeting for all remaining Captains at Shinigami. _Not again_, I thought to myself, _We should still have another month before thing could get any worse. At least if it was Aizen. Though most problem seem pretty minuscule compared to Aizen, so it probably is him acting up again. One month to start to heal from he Mai shit? Of course not. _

I arrived with the same grim look as just about everyone else. The Captain-Commander wanted to make this short, for the news was quite dreadful.

"Aizen was able to activate the Hyoguku early. Urahara has just finished evacuating Karakura, but we have to go and meet Aizen there for battle to stop him from going to the relocated spot. Tomorrow the war begins," His voice strong, and sorrowful all at the same time.

Yuki's POV

"Hey Shiro, how come not everyone is here?" I said getting ready early that morning.

"Hmm? Well like I said, at our otha base we 're 'occupying' quite a few shinigami militia. So we needed some espada and a few extra Arrancar over there to do so. Meaning espada 4-10 are there. Aizen seems pretty sure that most of our power needed to be there. Which is a stupid move if ya ask meh but we'll survive. Ulquiorra is holdin' up the house and only a couple are reported MIA or dead. Even if that place were to fall down, we'd just kill them afta we got back. Oh and we have the otha espada fraciones so tha's good," After a while it looked like he'd forgotten about me and went off talking to himself while slowly answering my question, "But afta last night anyway I feel like I could take on th' world."

He smirked at my blush. We had both built up plenty sexual tension over the past five months, releasing I t all last night, almost to dawn.

"Shut up," I said throwing a pillow at him. He only chuckled quietly.

His face turned serious as he looked at the clock, "Yuki," his voice became very deep in a tone I wasn't used to, "Whatever happens today, stay calm, it's okay to be afraid and always remember, I love you."

His words made me both happy and sick at the same time. It was like a final goodbye. He can't leave though, can he?

* * *

><p>I'm going to be really at updating everyday from now on and next week no updates at all, though I want to finish the story before then but for reasons including A.D.D. inability to get to the computer and writers block I Doubt that will happen. Waaaa TT~TT. I want to update tomorrow or even tonight but absolutely no promises. Oh! and I feel like I want to share a bit about my life with y'all now n_n. I just found out what a Tsundere is! For those of you who don't know it is someone who is cruel to another before warming up to them, and becoming best friend (or more). Well, I looked on facebook and found I have been labeled as one. Thanks my good buddy friends thanks. Though as I reflect on most of my best-est friends I was kind of cold to them before I got to know them. Boost my self esteem guys thanks XD. Longest AN ever o.o yay XD okay well hopfully I can write more and shiz n_n ja mata


	21. Chapter 21

Even though I had to wake up early, I wasn't tired. Quite the opposite actually. Whether it was anxiety or anticipation, or just both, it wasn't the god kind of energy. Fear started to creep on me as my feet lead me onto the plan which was going to fly to a massacre. Shiro was behind me, pushing gently as my pace slowed. Behind him was three other Espada and all of their fraciones. Harribel only had four, Starrk one, but he old man Barragan had six. With Tousen was the newest member Wonderweiss. If they were all at least fairly strong we might have a chance at winning. Our army is nineteen, against sixteen. That is if Aizen and Gin are fighting along with the Captain-Commander of Shinigami. The plane looked like an average plane too. The fraciones sat in the front, Gin moving to the cockpit, Esapda one class back while the leading commanders ushered me and Wonderweiss to the back of the plan with them. (This is for you Sailingseas) Tousen bowed to Aizen then went to the cockpit with Gin.

Sighing, I was justabout to sit down when an iron grip wrapped around my waist. Catching me off guard, it pulled me into one albino's lap.

Smirking into my neck, the white pervert whispered into my ear, "I'm sure this seat would be more comfortable."

I couldn't believe he was doing this, one, we were going off to commit murder, and two, Aizen was watching us through a sideways glance I'm sure Shiro knew about, "Shiro let me sit in my our seat, please," I begged.

He didn't speak with me for the rest of the ride there but his hold on me never loosened. In fact it may have gotten tighter when we landed before lifting me up gently and setting me down. I had a little trouble walking, but who wouldn't have jet leg, sitting down for four hours. I knew somewhere in that time period I had fallen asleep but it didn't really matter. When the plane landed, it was in a deserted, Karakura not to far in the distance.

When we all had arrived to our final destination, it was like a ghost town. Gin the spoke up, ending the leering silence.

"Mai mai, looks like they really did relocate them back another two hours from here. Guess that one Arrancar was really worth the risk hmm Sousuke-san?" The knew no one would be here? Then why the hell did we come?

My question was answered when the Shinigami stepped out from the shadows, "We will not allow one of you to leave this city alive! Surrender now or be killed here and now by our blade," The Captain-Commander shouted.

"It's nice to see you too, Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou. I think I've made it obvious we will not surrender," Aizen said calmly.

"So be it," And so it did.

I kept my head to the ground, trying to avoid the gazes from my pseudo-comrades. There were looks of anger disappointment and sadness. Shiro gripped my tighter around him before whispering again, "You belong to me and only me. And I take pride in my possessions, so don't worry about them. You were never theirs to begin with."

That made me calm down a bit and also blush.

Barragan spoke to his subordinates, telling them to go and find an exit, and defeat the guardians to get out. As if anticipating it, Ikkaku-taichou, Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Izuru and third seat Yumichika go out to fight them leaving us with the rest of the captains. Barragans fracciones, Abbriram Redder, Charlottle Chuhlhourne, Cheng Poww, and also Findor Calius. They all moved at a speed that would have amazed me if I had not accomplished it myself.

We were all standing there for what felt like hours. Ggio and Nirgge were getting impatient and made the first attack on Captain of squad two, Soi-Fong and her Lieutenant Omeada. Also Squad ten captain and his Lieutenant had attacked Harribel and her fracciones. Hinamori joined her afterward.

The battle raged on, picking up pace. Everyone n battle fighting their hardest. Three of Barragans fracciones had been killed when Komamura and his lieutenant had gone off the help Ikkaku who was failing to defeat Cheng Poww because he refused to fight to his fullest. Idiot. Starrk, Lillinette Shiro, and I were the only ones not in battle. Other than Aizen Gin and Tousen who had Wonderwiess next to him. Starrk was too lazy and none of the rest of us wanted to fight. Scratch that. Shiro did, but no one was open to fight except for Shunsui and Ukitake and he didn't look interested. A look of disappointment flashed. Maybe the ones who he wanted to fight weren't here. Finally Ukitake spoke up.

"Ma-no Koroshi! Why? We all trusted you and invited you into our family so why?" His voice was not pleading, but curious, no matter how his put his words.

My stomach churned as I answered, "Aizen got to first."

He looked like he already knew he answer, but wanted to hear it from me first.

Starrk then disappeared and came up right behind him saying, "I think we should get started now," His tone was tired and lazy, but I was grateful none the less that I wouldn't have to face his scornful looks much longer. I didn't want anyone to die if that's how you took it, on the Shinigami side or Arrancar, but this is war after all.

My attention was turned towards Harribels fraccion when the brought out their 'pet'. It was huge ugly and didn't even look partially human. The beast was also beating up the lower ranked Shinigami, injuring them so they could not fight any longer, but not killing them. Ggio had been killed along with Nirgge and Soi-Fong and Omeada were now fighting Barragan with much difficulty. With most of the Shinigami and Arrancar Fracciones defeated, all that was left was the fight with the Espada and it looked like the Espada were winning.

The hopes of the Shinigami were raised when a new group of people appeared out of no where. A Spanish looking an came up to Yamamoto, then he had a conversation with the blond leader of the group. They were going intervene with the battles! It looks like lady luck was on their side today. After a while even Tousen started to fight with Komamura-Taichou and eventually Yamamoto-Soutaicou had begun to fight with Wonderwiess who was extremely powerful. I knew before I came here, I would only fight if ordered or attacked. There was no way I was going to fight on my own free will. Shiro even flashed some excitement when the group of newbies, but Aizen looked a him, saying silently not to attack just yet. Then he looked at me and sighed.

I felt bad that I wasn't being any help, but I didn't want to fight against the people I'd already hurt so much.

The blond haired man was engaged in battle Gin when Aizen carefully strode over towards me and said, "We are going to leave soon, most of my Arrancar are dead or dying, shoot three bullets into Harribel and we'll be on our way," Shiro started to pull his gun out when Aizen stopped him, "No. I'd like Yuki to do it."

"-Kill our own comrade. Wh-" I was off by a sharp elbow to mny side.

"No questions, just do it. This is what you've trained for isn't it. Don't disappoint me Yuki," He purred.

Closing my eye's I took out the gun that Shiro'd given e earlier that morning. Shaking I aimed and quickly fired three shots to Harribel's abdomen, missing all the vital discreetly. I looked at her with sorrowful eyes holding the tears in, in rage and understanding she cursed Aizen off before falling down. Dead. I had just killed someone.

Aizen called off Gin and everyone seemed to attack him now, ignoring what I had just done, as if they were expecting it. No matter where I go, it seems like I kill the ones who've done everything for me. I mean I didn't know Harribel that well, but it didn't mean I didn't like her. She was one of the only girls there and In would have picked her t be my mentor if she'd raised her hand, with or without Shiro's threat. Then the idea popped into my head. That could have been Shiro. What if Aizen asked me to kill him? No. Then my bullets would be aimed at Aizen. Whether Shiro liked it or not.

Attention back to the battle, Aizen had a sword in hand, no gun or anything and all the remaining Shinigami where on the ground bleeding. The newbie group also scattered, bleeding but all alive, as far as I could see. They would have died f not for the medical treatment they were going to receive. As if all hope was lost for the Shinigami yet again, someone popped up from no where, changing the ending of the ending for sure.

* * *

><p>I'm not very impressed with this chapter =_= but it had to be done. Actually I was going to outline each battle with extensive detail and then I remembered all the battles that happened and that would take me like three, full and inspirational days of work. Because of that and lack of want I didn't. So only the battle Yuki are in will be in detail. Imma kinda lazy XD. If you can guess who it is I'll give you a cybercookie XD. Waa~ Got tumbling tonight, my goal is a back tuck in something (round off, round off back handspring ect.) but probably won't. Just a light spot o something like that TT~TT ohs wellz. Hope I come up with something for tonight so I can update n_n.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo looked like he'd come right out of the sky, trying to attack Aizen. Sadly for him, both Gin and Shiro had blocked his attacks. Gin held his smile, but the smirk on Shiro's face fell when he brushed off Ichigo attack with his gun.

"What kind of attack was that _Ichi?_" Shiro said playfully, "Don't tell me your scared of Aizen over there! Or is it something more? Are you scare of," Shiro attacked him head on this time leaning to his ear and finishing his sentence, "me?"

"Fuck off Shiro!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm guessing you don't have the balls to attack me like you used to? Afraid that I might get serious and kill ya? Well I suggest you get serious soon or you'll end up dead anyways!" Shiro yelled just before Aizen came from behind him and gave him a horrible order.

"Leave the Kurosaki boy to Gin, Shiro," Shiro nearly flipped out before he understood why.

Again more people came to the fight. It was a black lady with long hair, Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki? What we he doing here. When he seen me a pained expression flashed over his face before being replaced by a sad and empathetic one. Ichigo turned to see what the hell his father was looking at and seen me.

"Mai?" He said looking me up and down. I was in my Arrancar training outfit like all the rest on Aizens side.

His face was confused and worried before Gin had attacked him saying, "Before I thought you were interesting but now you're just creepy. Come on Kurosaki, focus."

Shiro pulled me along and we both headed back to the plane, "W-where are we going?"

"Kagamino City, were our original prey are," Shiro said venom in his words as he dragged me along.

My face perked up at the thought that we were leaving, "How are we getting there?" I asked, trying to form a plan of escape for us both.

"Car, should take 30 min on the back roads. Aizen and _Gin_," He said the later like poison.

My heart sank a little as I spoke to him softly, "Shiro, he's putting a lot of trust in you. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you and-," He turned to me a pissed and sarcastic look.

"I understand Yuki that you're too soft to want to kill the innocent, but right after you put in that password you sealed your fate with me. And this is what it's going to be like until you die. So suck it up and onl think of the good ex we'll have afterwards, got it? And even think about running, escaping or wimping out and 'll make you kill every single one of them got it?" This was a side of Shiro I'd only seen when I tried to escape and I knew how dead serious he was. I shivered at the memory.

"I'm so sorry Shiro," I say, he turned around satisfied, at least for now. That's when I kick him on the back of his head, and while he was still crouched, grabbed his white gun and started to run to the left.

Sucks for me, but he quickly recovered and was after me in the blink of and eye. I was barely starting in front of him when I'd turned to the wrong corner. Dead end and it meant I'd have to fight him. Great.

"Wrong move Yuki. You are a fucking Hypocrite afta all aren't ya? You can shoot a fuckin' comrade but someone you know is too fuckin' hard? Well guess what? You ticked me off when the bomb had already began to fuse. Not only am I going to make you see so much blood you'll never sleep agian, Imma make you kill my family," He was walking at a slowed pace. Stalking me. I threw punches that he easily knocked to the side, " and you're gunna have to kill you're precious Ichi too. Es I know you shared the lips I own with him you little slut. I was gonna forgive you but now I'm pissed. I'm going to beat him so hard, break ever bone in his body, then finally, you know what Imma do? I'm going to make you shoot him in the head, over and over and over again, until all five bullets are gone, lodged so deep that even the undertaker won't be able to patch it up. Lucky, lucky you," he talked while binding me up and throwing me over his shoulders. Now I was fucked.

"Shiro stop! The only reason I did that was, was," I blushed realizing what I was about to say and stopping.

"Oh?" H said before slamming back down into the back of the car seat, still cuffed and unable to move on my own, "Aren't you going to finish or should I increase your punishment for making me interested?"

"B-because," My face I knew kept getting darker.

"To the count of three," He purred

"Because he," I stopped. It was too embarrassing.

"One," HE said softly, "Two," A bit louder, "Thre-

"BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE YOU!" I shout turning my face from him.

Chuckling he spoke again, "You still gave him something that's suppose to only be mine. And I don't share," That was more of the Shiro I liked, "And you're still in deep shit."

Great.

Just before we could take off, Aizen and Gin walked up to us and the car. Aizen raising an eyebrow as to why I was bound, brushing it off lightly. Him and Gin sat on either side of me again while Shiro drove.

Aizen became serious again, "Everyone in the city will be asleep. We called and the gas spread from a plan so the murdering will be much easier as we have lost so much time and people."

The car ride was quiet, much like the plane but more tense. We'd finally arrived, Aizen had killed a man who was surprisingly still awake. We had then split up told to kill anyone else who was asleep. Shiro took me with him though, uncuffing me, most likely to keep his dreadful promise.

"We're going to find my blood bitches," He said most likely referring to his younger sisters.

"Shiro they're still your," He cut me off with a hard whack to the back of my head.

"Shut it. You have no say _woman_," He said continuing to push me along while holding my arm in his iron grip of death.

"I'm not doing it," I mutter, under my breathe stubbornly.

"Like to repeat yourself?" Shiro asked coldly.

"No _sir_," I say with the same coldness earning another whack to my head. Though it was lighter than he one before. A lot lighter. And also more playful. He is so bipolar.

Shiro decided that with the mood lightened, he's kiss me. At first I resisted, pushing, hitting and would have bitten him I not for the animalistic growl. For that reason I calmed down and started to enjoy the kiss. Crying silently as he kissed me roughly with passion. I started to kiss back, putting all my anxiety, my fears, worries, into it. Entrusting him to protect me like he promised, from the eye's of the world. Only afterward did guilt tinge my feeling.

After that we both stood looking at each other intensely, knowing we should be moving out, but we just stood.

The moment was broken by a horrified orange head, strawberry, "Mai, what are you doing?"

"I-Ichigo? I, well, um? Ichigo," I finished softer than I begun.

"Oh poor berry. I guess I should tell you this now, that she was never yours. I had her first and I'll have her last. Her love for you was all fake and part of her mission. Actually the only reason she even kissed is because, this time Ichi, YOU looked like ME. Bit of a turnover ain't it bro," Shiro sneered pulling me clsoer.

"Is that true? Mai? Please tell me he's lying!" Ichigo said in distraught.

"Go ahead _Yuki_. Tell him the truth now," Shiro ordered.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. My real name is Yuki Koroshi and I was under orders to infiltrate Shinigami. You'll find someone better than me and I truly am sorry," I say softly.

"Tch, the last part wasn't neccisary and sadly no he won't, you're just too good in bed. Even for a newbie, if ya get my drift," I knew he was saying this to piss off Ichigo which worked, but I still blushed none the less.

Then they both went at it, shooting hitting kicking and trying to kick each other. Ichigo seemed more powerful than before, or at least before when he'd tried to attack Aizen. Shiro still had the upper hand and was winning. The battle seemed to go on for ever, and every time I tried to help one of them, they both would growl and stop me dead in my tracks.

Finally, one of them was on the ground, a gun pointed to his head. One of them was going to die if I didn't help out. So I did.

* * *

><p>This is a longer chapter (by 100 words XD) but not be much. OMG GUYS! Got my round off back-handspring back-tuck down flat YAYs for Fran n_n I'm so freaking happy so I wrote another chapter. No cybercookie for anyone but thats because I updated so quickly. XD sorry maybe next time. Big shout out to Hyou no joo for being with me from the beginning! your support really has helped n_n. And guys the story is really going to end within the next three to four Chapters. TT~TT my first fanfiction over almost over already. hahaha I was very surprised that I came up with this story too XD yays for fran yet again n_n. Now onyl if another idea would poop up for a second ff =_=" oh well, it'll come so stay tuned!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Regular POV (Aizen and Gin)

"Weaklings," Aizen muttered, "They are all asleep as planned. Though some are strong enough not to be affected. Just means that they'll have to die early," He continued as he shot the limping man in terror.

"Mai mai, Aizen-sama, as cruel and cold as usual. So the bomb will be here soon?"Gin asked with his never ending smile.

"No. It will go off soon. We just have to get rid of some rodents before we can fully progress. Including the one following us as we speak," Aizen answered.

"I'll take care of it, ne Masrumoto?" Gin said ramming his fist gently into he stomach before caring the girl away as Aizen continued to kill all who were awake.

"GIN! Put me down!," Matsumoto said as she leaped from his grasp.

"You're getting in the way Rangiku," Gin said as they began to duke it out. Words of understanding were spoken when Gin finally left Mastumoto on the roof to go back to his leader.

After another kill shot Aizen turned to Gin and gave a halfhearted smirk, "I didn't believe you'd be able to kill her. She seemed fairly precious to you."

"It's true, that's why I didn't kill her," Gin said, skillfully taking Aizen gun away and kicking him back, "And that's why you're going to die."

He shot the gun and walked towards the exit of the town. Gin was going to have to hightail it out of there just n case Aizen somehow survived-.

"Gin. I will thank you. You almost killed, and would have if I had not shot the man laying dead ahead. I guess there was still a little powder left to make the sound," A voice all too familiar said behind Gin. Another gun was shot and blood began to spill out of the silver haired fox, "You have reminded me to stay on my toes, and as a reward I'll let you say goodbye to your precious woman."

As if on cue Rangiku stumbled out of a nearby ally, "GIN!"

"I'll find and kill you later, as all the Shinigami will all die in my reign," Aizen said before continuing on his goal, heading once again to the middle, the the edge of the city where Yuki, Shiro and the bomb switch would be waiting.

"Ahh, Aizen-dono, how nice to see you again," A nuisance of a blond said, once again stopping him in his tracks.

"I am done with distraction Kisuke and would be much obliged if you would just die and let me be on my way," Aizen said getting a little irritated, cocking his other gun and Aiming at Urahara who also had a gun pointed to the ground.

"I came here to reason with you, or be a messenger. The Hougyoku you were so proud of achieving has been aken away from you by one of your own. Yuki Koroshi has successfully stopped it by putting in the cancellation password_, BUTTERFLY. S_o it is now time for you to give up Aizen, there is no way you can restart. Allow e to take you in and your charges _might_ not be as bad." Kisuke said raising his gun to the stunned Aizen.

Aizen stopped for a moment, thinking if this was a bluff. Were they that deperate? Then again, why wasn't he shooting him. Did they really think he isn't a threat anymore. Besides, he wouldn't put it past Yuki to do something so incredibly stupid. Well he was now going to have to punish her and start over. Training her, _painfully,_ to be his new lap dog. He _was _going to start again, and Yuki was the key. She read everything about the Hougyoku, idiot.

"I'm afraid you are wrong. I can start again and Yuki is the key. My apologies but I have to go fetch and punish my pets," Aizen said smirking as he shot at Urahara making a mad dash for it.

_Yuki, you will be mine. _

"Stop! Shiro, please!" I yelled as he cocked his gun at his brother, laying on the ground, ankle injured, "He's incapable of fighting now, you've beaten him! Shiro," My voice went into a whisper as I continued.

"Yuki," He purred malice, "Move or I'll shoot you too. The reason I came to work for Aizen was so I could get a chance to kill this fucker, who ruined my life from birth. Now if you'd plea-," As his hand began to clench on the trigger, another bullet came flying at him, hitting him in the gut.

"SHIRO," I screeched. My body moved over to him, grabbing his waist as he fell slowly loosing consciousness.

"What an interesting predicament this is," A smirking voice said from the shadows, "You've been a bad girl Yuki and now you must pay. And Shirosaki, I gave you a task that you couldn't fulfill even in the slightest, making me start from scratch again which is worth more than you life but, this is the best I can do for now. Please forgive me."

"AIZEN YOU BASTARD!" I screamed as I tried to bandage up Shiro.

"Remember deary, you brought this upon yourself. I also gave you a task in which you deliberately betrayed me and now you must repent to your god. Now you have sacraficed your lover we will return to headquarters and finish training before rebooting the Hougyoku." Aizen said moving closer and closer to the us.

The gun wound entered through the stomach and was treatable, but remember we were the enemy.

"Shiro! Damn it Aizen," Ichigo yelled at the devil master. He tried to stand up but his ankle was twisted in a disturbing direction.

"Ah, the two Kurosaki's. Been a pain in my ass long enough and after this, o one will stand in my way. Come here Yuki and I'll make it painless. Their death that is," He stated chuckling.

"Please Aizen stop! Don't kill them I-I'll go quietly, I'll do everything you ask please just let t-them live!" I pleaded slowly releasing Shiro from my lap, rising to meet my maker.

My head was low and filled with tears as my shaking legs began to hold me. A plan, any plan was trying to form in my head as he cocked his gun and deciding where to aim, or who to kill first. My foot and hands moved out, but before the lower part of my body touched ground Shiro, like lightning shot up beside me. Bleeding profoundly he spoke, pulling out his white Zangetsu and shooting three times.

"You're a fucker Aizen ya know that," His words were whispered as he fell onto me again.

Aizen looked surprised and defeated. And also dead. All three bullet wounds were in the head, and kill shots. My heart was happy and mortified all at the same time. Shiro's blood was all around me and he was dieing.

"Shiro you idiot! What the hell were you thinking!" Ichigo yelled, wincing in pain.

"You're the idiot, idiot. I just saved your life and you're lecturing me when you also hurt. Moron," Shiro said quietly.

"Shiro," I whispered.

"Hey, don't be concerned with meh, I'm a tough muthafuker," Shiro said chuckling, blood dripping from his lips. Silence was no longer golden.

"Hey Hichigo, after this is all over, you should really come back home , Yuzu and dad have been really worried. Even Karin misses you. Shinigami will have to forgive you I mean all you did was ruin the life of a couple innocence ya? Besides you finished Aizen and 'you told Yuki to shut the Hougyoku' right?" His tone knew that that wasn't true, but even in great pain, Ichigo was trying to create a plan to help out his brother.

"Listen, things ain't cool with us just yet Ichi. You still...have..one hing...left to...do," Shiro said.

"Ya bro anything. I am really sorry for everything dude," Ichigo mumbled the last part.

"Take...Yuki back to her parents. They aren't really dead. 911 got there fast enough. And make sure the Soul Society ...treats her like a hero," Shiro said, slipping fast.

Tears were falling out of my eyes fast, "Stop talking like you're leave Stupid! We're both gunna make it through this! You are going to take me back! We'll survive together! SHIROSAKI!" I screamed as his eye closed an he smirked, lightly tugging me to his chest, "SHIRO!"

That's when I broke down, hugging him lightly, sobbing as Ichigo watched, even he started to cry. Not two seconds later the rest of Shinigami came and the rest was a blur of actions. For some strange reason, they started to treat Hichigo, brought me in. The questions were unreasonably long and tiring, and somehow, both Ichigo and Urahara worked their magic and got me cleared of all my charges. Over the next three to four days, I was able to help Shinigami raid and collect the dormant computer holding the dangerous Hougyoku before they destroyed it. I collect Hichigo's stuff secretly and we headed back. Shinigami was cold to me and I stayed in a 'guest room' but that was expected after I was forced to betray them. No one really spoke to me. Not that I wanted to speak. I felt like Ulquiorra. Emotionless without Shiro. I had asked Ichigo about Shiro and he only looked ahead and said it was classified. Stupid strawberry. Somewhere in the next week I was on a plan back to Minnesota and back to my normal life.

It was on the plane when I asked Ichigo once again about Shiro, "Is he dead? Or just in critical condition. Please Ichigo I_ need_ to know."

"Shinigami told you to try and forget this year and go on with your life. The haven't even told me much about Shiro. Though I haven't been that persistent I know he's still alive for the most part. Hopefully his story will be like yours and he'll be back home soon. I'll visit you every month, if you need me to. The transitions going to be hard and all-," I cut him off with a kind smile and a teary hug.

"Thank you Ichigo, but I thin I'll be able to handle myself. The worst part is going to be facing my parents ya know. Being away off on an adventure for so long. And only visit if you have gift and are coming for a vacation okay," My voice was cheery but the rest of me was tired and sad.

After a couple minutes of silence the plane finally landed. When the door finally open, light bursting through, I'd saw two face teary much like my own.

"Mom, Dad!" I said and ran up, sobbing and hugging them both, an amazing reunion.

"Yuki? Om my gosh Yuki were have you been, my Yuki," My mom said, looking a lot healthier than I had seen in a while.

"My gorgeous Yuki, welcome home," My dad said, looking sad but also with more color than I seen in a while.

"You guys look great. I-I'm so sorry I left. I mean I didn't want too, but I love you s-so much" I say trying to find words.

My Dad smiled with tears in his eyes, "Your mom and I are both sober and clean. And it's going to stay that way too. We're so glad you're finally home Yuki darling."

We all gave a group hug, before being interrupted by a certain white haired captain, "Yuki, could I speak with you briefly. She will be returning I swear," He added once Ukitake seen my parents tense up.

"Uh, if you need me Ukitake-taichou," I say kind of shyly.

He ushered me over out of earshot of everyone, "Shingami would like to apologize for everyone's cold behavior to you. We were still a bit hurt from the forced betrayal," He said softly, "but you coninued to show your loyalty even after bein threatened by Aizen and everything you went through. We are truly grateful and wish to work with you in the future, this time when it's your choice. We are willing to pay for your schooling as thanks, for without you this war would still be going on most likely. And your talent is too good to go to waste, so if you choose to do so, just give us a call," Ukitake finished up by handing me a card that is still with me, waiting to be used.

I nodded and hurried back to my parents. It was very kiddish, but I've had enough of being an adult, I mean I still had a year left.

Now two years later, here I am, writing my adventures down. I entered into Hawaii University with a full ride scholarship for two whole years and have been saving up my money since day one of my new job. The card Ukitake handed me is so tempting, but I frst want to get my masters degree before making a big step like that. Last year Ichigo visited with gifts, and I forgot to ask about Shiro. Or more like he was hinting not to. I swear on my life I'll never forget that smexy albino. Fnny thing is, I could have sworn I seen a flash of white the other night through my window. I went to go see what it was (in hopes of Shiro), but all I found was an unharmed, yet dead butterfly in my windowsill. God has a horrible sense of humor.

_Okay okay, this is the last chapter but I made it almost as long as two chapters, but I've had the ending stuck In my head the entire time I was at *__**shudders* **__church camp. I hope you liked the ending. I didn't want to give away the situation of Shiro because it leaves a nice never ending thought for Yuki. There will be no sequel so I hope you liked _From Grade A to Gangster _n_n oh and this story is_ 53_ pages so I think I did do goos. Sorry for the long wait hahaha wish I posted or wrote this a week ago be for el campito from hell but whatever here it is now and not two years later n_n_


End file.
